The Best Decision
by Ninilia
Summary: Looking at the current circumstances, Matthias had to admit, he was an idiot. Being in a no name country with an insane girl to search for someone he doesn't even know, is not the situation he wanted to be in. But he still declares the decision what led him here, to be the best decision of his life. - Human, kinda magical AU KorBela, DenNor, Czechoslovakia, PruHun and others
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to Arthur Kirkland's service! If you find this advertisement, you must be quite desperate to find the solution for your problem. Well, if you invoke my service, I can help you.

My spell guaranties you to make the best decision according to the circumstances. I would highlight, that according to the circumstances. It doesn't necessarily means a good decision, but probably the best from the opportunities.

Furthermore, these decisions might be drastic and might seem unnecessary, but it's important to note, they aren't precipitate, caused by a sudden frantic feeling, and the person took action without a thought, but it's not. The decisions are deliberate and planned. The level of its extravagantness depends on the environment. If the people affected by the decision, don't seem to care or have a bad impact on the person, the outcome becomes more exorbitant.

In addition, after the choice is made, the client will stubbornly insist on his decision and it's almost impossible to convince them otherwise. Of course, the extent of it is related to the point mentioned above.

Don't let yourself mislead and use this opportunity to something immaterial. This service has a price. Not that you will stick to your decision, even after it's not even accurate, you will get obsessed with it. If you can't control it, this might ruin your life.

Beside, you only have one chance. It affects your life so much, that trying that twice would drive you insane. The first try is damaging enough.

After you read the warnings and still want to invoke my service, please contact me by the phone number given above. Then we can arrange a meeting to talk about the conditions and the pay.

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! New story here! To be honest I kinda don't have the inspiration for my other story, but don't worry about it. I will continue it.**

 **About this story. This is Human AU and I will include pairings. I might use OCs, but I'm not sure. I will use most of the names, which are given by the fandom, but I would appreciate some name suggestions for Czech, Slovakia, Portugal, New Zealand and others.**

 **I don't decided the pairings, yet. I have only ideas nothing certain. And if you have a request I will happily accept it. Though if you suggest a pairing I don't like, I will refuse. Sorry.**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 **Tell me what you think, and feel free to criticize. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly, giving the atmosphere a pleasant feeling. It slowly started warming up the frozen street. A girl's shoes were knocking on it consequently. She had platinum blond hair, adorned with a ribbon and piercing blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with a long coat. She was a natural beauty. So much, we could even say, she looked unearthly. An angel sent from the sky. But she wasn't. Her expression was cold and emotionless.

She stopped next to a door leading to a dusty pub. When she stepped in all eyes were fixed on her. Not long after, some man drinking their life away, tried to hit on her. But one single glare from her was enough to shut everyone up. Her look sent shivers down on their spines. She glanced around the room, then headed towards the end of the pub.

A guy was sitting there. He was extremely handsome. He had beautiful wild, spiky golden blond hair and drooping, aquamarine blue eyes. He was tall and quite muscular, but he was skinny, had wide hips to make him less 'big'. He was drinking beer and was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hi, Nat!" he greeted her casually, when noticing her.

"Don't call me like that!" she snapped glaring at him. While sitting next to him she hid her smile behind her hands. "Pass me a drink." The man obeyed and poured some beer in to a glass then slide it to her. "Stop calling me like that. How would you feel, if I would call you Matt instead of Matthias? " she continued.

"I would be happy" he exclaimed. "I asked you to do that!" he sent a meaningful glance towards her. "But, whatever I will call you Natalia from now on, I promise" he rolled his eyes.

"Then do that!" They stared at each other for a few moments. Then suddenly Matthias burst out laughing. Natalia tried to stop her laugh, unsuccessfully. She immediately covered it with coughs, but that didn't trick Matthias. However, as a gentleman, he didn't make a comment on it.

"Do you have any information about him?" asked Natalia, after she recovered from the "coughing".

"Not much. Just a few. If you want to find him, then we have to move again."

"Where this time?"

"Somewhere in Europe."

"Well, that helps" she marked sarcastically.

"I know, it's nothing, but at least we know something!"

"I'm sorry, but I could have figured that out on my own. Where else he could go?"

"Well, for example to Asia."

"Fuck that logic! Why would he go there?"

"It was logical! I didn't meant Iraq and other war-torn countries. You know there are some Asian superpower like Japan and South Korea. And nowadays China isn't a bad choice either."

"Whatever. So, he is in Europe?"

"Yeah. 100 per cent sure."

"When will you know the exact place?"

"I predict that in 2 or 3 days."

"Why do you need so much time for it?"

"I traded information for videogames. It needs some times till it arrives!"

"Videogames?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a fucking idiot" she scowled.

"You say so, but who knows... It worked before" he smiled playfully.

"Well, I don't really care. I just want to know where he is."

"I will get it, don't worry."

"Came to me when you got the whole information, got it?"

"Sure, Natalia. See ya!"

"Yeah. If you ruin my chance I will fucking kill you!" she said, then walked out of the building. She didn't heard Matthias' last sentence.

"Don't worry, I won't ruin this. I will make it sure."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi, guys! Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it! If there is any mistakes please inform me about it. Also please review and critics are also welcome.**

 **By the way Denmark and Belarus talked here. I know Belarus was incredibly OOC... I will try better next time. I will try to understand her more to be less OOC, but I could use some help with that. And Denmark's look. He actually looks like that (I spent a lot of time trying to find out, why does he looks so... So, not like I see him sometimes in fanarts).**

 **Also, pairing decide:**

 **FrUk, UsUk or PrUk?**

 **KorBela (my OTP) or DenBela (maybe BelaLat)? (I show a little DenBela here and if you like it I could to that, but I honestly prefer KorBela)**

 **For Denmark, these are the pairings I thought about: DenNor, SuDen, NedDen, RusDen, PruDen, DenMano and DenBela, DenBelg. If you like any of them please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A 'bing' broke the silence in the room. The 'bing' came from the phone, lying on the bed and it was the only thing brought some faint light to the completely dark room. A boy crawled towards it. His dirty blond hair proved that there are some people who look good with bed-hair. His wide, sky blue eyes suggested that he was extremely tired.

 _Hey, Alfred!_

That was in the message. The number belonged to Matthias Andersen, one of Alfred's business partners and friend.

 _What do you want, dude? It's midnight!_

 _Yeah, I know! But you're awake anyway!_

 _No, not this time! I went to bed early. I have a huge test tomorrow. I mean today._

 _OK, sorry! I just wanted to tell you, that I have the game you asked for!_ Alfred immediately got excited about the fact. He yearned for that videogame for month and finally he could hold it in his hands. Well, not yet but the time wasn't far away.

 _Finally, dude! It took you forever! So what do you want to know?_

 _It only took me 3 days!_ 3 days! Yes, that was a lot! He wanted that video game right now! Whatever. What's next? _Where is exactly that guy I asked about last time? Country, city, everything._ Oh, now he remembered. He had to search for an hour to find any sign from him. But after that point he found him pretty quickly.

 _Well, if he didn't disappeared again, he must be in Vienna, Austria. When will I get my game?_

 _Possibly, tomorrow. I mean today. Thanks for the info!_

 _No, not tomorrow! Now!_

 _Don't you have tests today?_ Alfred grimaced. No way, he will let Matthias to put him wise!

 _Forget that! I want my game! NOW!_

 _Sadly, I can't. They will ship it to you later today._ Alfred almost screamed at the sight of the text. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 _You're just kidding me, right?_

 _Well, if you really want to, I can arrange it immediately, but I need something for it._

 _What? What do you need?_

 _The fastest way from Hamburg to Vienna, and tickets._ Alfred had to process it. Why was Matthias in Hamburg? But, whatever. Lately he had learnt to never get in Matthias' business. Even if it hurt him, physically. He was the hero, and the hero's best quality is to know when the commoners were in trouble. So he was just doing his job!

But, he had to wait for his rescue plan. He, as the hero had read the atmosphere perfectly, so he know that if he interfered now, Matthias would be mad at him. And certainly not his brother gave him this advice. Certainly no.

 _Okay. I'll send it right to you! But I want my game!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for following my story, it made me really happy. The request for KorBela too, so I definitely going to do that! For the DenNor one. I'm not sure yet, but I think I will do it.**

 **Here is my next chapter! Hope you like it. Alfred is America, obviously. I think I got his character right, but not sure. I accept suggestions for his and Belarus' character.**

 **If you find any mistakes please correct me. Also, if you have other things to criticize feel free. Though don't be too harsh, please.**

 **And could you please suggest names for Bulgaria, Czechia and Slovakia?**

 **Also: FrUK, USUK or PrUK or you know what any pairings with England, is still undecided.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matthias finished the talk with his business partner, who had been asked to deliver Alfred's videogame. The man hadn't been happy, obviously, but still agreed to do it. For a price, of course. Oh, god... Why did he always choose the wrong partners? It will be hard to find him a girlfriend. What kind of request is that anyway?

He also phoned Natalia to inform her. She demanded to leave immediately, and Matthias had a hard time to explain her that it won't go. Though he was successful, Natalia is probably going to be mad at him for a while. But for that, Matthias could only blame himself.

Going on a journey with an insane Belorussian girl, who he had known only for 2 month wasn't the best decision he had made. But he had to keep moving to forget. Even if it meant to bear with Natalia.

And actually he had grown to like Natalia, and was determined to help her. Yeah, he had to search for a guy, Natalia's obsession. Yeah, he didn't know anything about him. Yeah, that guy disappeared every single occasion when they got close to find him. Yeah, he was insane like Natalia. But Matthias felt related to him. He didn't know why, he just did.

So, he packed everything in 10 minutes, dressed up, had a breakfast, drunk his morning coffee and set up everything for the leaving.

He and Natalia suspected that he was somewhere in Europe. Well, yeah Asia was a possible option too, but Natalia told him that's unlikely. As always she didn't tell him the reason. He knew Natalia was a 'bit' paranoid, but at least she could have told him the guy's name! All he know about him, that he's cute and if anyone touches him, Natalia will torture them to death. Yeah, that's all.

Looking back Matthias had no idea why he agreed to go with these conditions. Oh, right! Now he remembered. He was an idiot trying to find a new life.

"Hey, Matthias!" a sudden voice interrupted him in his musing. A men's head appeared near. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah! Thanks for let me stay here!"

"No problem! The awesome me is an awesomely awesome host!" he announced happily.

"Right! I had a great time, Gil" smiled Matthias. Gilbert was one of his good friends and also, business partner. Gilbert had an unnatural and strange appearance. He had unnatural red eyes, with the shade of blue and purple mixed in it. His pure whitish, blondish, silvery hair didn't look bad at all, it made him more special. His pale skin strangely didn't affect the general effect. He was well-built and tall. He was categorized handsome, even if he had a 'bad boy' side effect next to him. However, thinking that he was one, wasn't far from the truth at all.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the airport?" he offered.

" Please! I could really use that."

"Then I'll awesomely do it... But I would ask for a favor." This surprised Matthias. Gil usually liked when people hang out in his house and did everything to get his hands on his brother's, Ludwig's car. Mainly because after he did what he was asked for, he went out to parties.

"Sure, what is it?" he said, somehow unsure about it. Not he would ever said that out loud. Faking confidence was the best thing he was good at.

"Well, you know... Not long ago you talked me about a service." For the first time in his life, Matthias heard something similar to doubt in his voice. He sounded nervous.

"Yes?"

"Well..." Gilbert looked away, searching for words.

"Well?"

"Well... Iwasthinkingifyoucouldgivemethenumberorwhatacontacttohimandtheprizeyouknowjustforfun! Kesese!"

"What?"

"WellIwasthinkingif-"

"Okay! Stop" interrupted Matthias. Then he sighed and continued."Stop gabbling! I didn't understand a word. Tell me slowly."

"Okay! So...The thing is... I wanted to ask for...You know what? Forget it!"

"Gilbert!" snapped Matthias with a slight angry tone. It was unfortunate for Gilbert. An angry Matthias isn't something you would like to meet. Or deal with.

"Fine, fine! So, I might ask for the contact to this service. Could you give it to me? Just for fun, y'know! Kesese!"

"Sure." Matthias smiled and started searching for the paper. He already figured out that Gilbert is really interested in the service. Matthias didn't know why though.

After looking everywhere he finally found it in his bag and handed the paper to the German.

"Thanks, Matze! Kesese! Let's get going!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! A new chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **If you have any problem with it (grammar, vocab, too OOC), feel free to criticize.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews! I think I will use João for Portugal, as the guest suggested it and Czech is still undecided.**

 **TrefleV and Trofa-Mix2 thank you for your encouragement, it means a lot to me!**

 **I still hesitate between FrUk and USUK, but I am thinking about PrUK as well.**

 **And with Prussia rolling in, he is ready to get together with almost anyone. Though I warn everybody I DON'T DO PRUCAN!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gilbert gulped as he watched the strange building in front of him. I certainly looked antique, like from the Victorian era, but not if Gilbert would care about that. It was just happened to be in one of the books, which he read so enthusiastically.

The albino could hardly understand why did this Arthur Kirkland choose this house. It was creepy. Yeah, this was a business with a creepy service, it deserved a creepy place, but probably the customers usually run away instantly. Gilbert considered the option of turning back, but he didn't travel from Germany to England just to go back immediately. And don't even take account that everything was paid from his brother's fund. So not the best moment to run away from the thing that has to be done.

So, he stepped closer, still unsure about it. _Is it the good decision? This service sounds idiotic, but look at Matze. He seems greater than ever. But he is currently travelling with that unawesomely scary girl and he did seem a bit different. Maybe, he is just happy to be away from his family. Matze's decision might be crazy, but still a good one._ So, Gilbert pushed the button with shaking hands.

The very next moment he regretted his act. He was an idiot. And unawesomely awesome idiot. How could he think it would work? He had to go away! Away from this fucking house, from this batshit crazy person. _Yeah, I'm awesome! I can do it! Just turn around slowly and start running._

As he wanted to put his thoughts in actions the door burst out, revealing a blond figure. He was a bit shorter than Gilbert, and not as muscular, but still a man you could call handsome. In a different way, though. Not bad-boyish like Gilbert, but more like... gentlemanly? No! The scowl on his face didn't made him gentlemanly at all. And those things which replaced his eyebrows. Maybe they were caterpillars? But, no. Who would let those disgusting creatures near himself?

A sudden voice snapped Gilbert out from day dreaming. "Hey, wake up! Are you on drugs or what?" he asked.

"Oh, no! You know the awesome me was just dealing with my awesome thoughts!" he repeated instantly, kinda tensed.

The guy raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. So who are you, git?"

"Well, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt!" he stated. The man looked at him for a few minutes with a confused expression, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, god! You made my day with that introduction!" Gilbert felt offended. It was a perfectly normal introduction. And a perfectly honest one.

The blond took some time to realize, it wasn't a joke. "Oh, god! Khmm... I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you. How can I help you?" Gilbert snorted.

"Well, you got that creepy business, right?" As the question left the albino's mouth, Arthur blinked. Then blinked again. He possibly tried to progress it. Quite unsuccessfully.

"It's not creepy, you bloody wanker!" Gilbert rolled his eyes. 'I will control your mind, to make the best decision. Yeah, I know it's relative, but who cares?' Yes, certainly not creepy.

"Yeah, it is. But, if it works I need it!"

"Okay, then git. Come in." He stepped away, letting Gilbert in. Soon after he closed the door, turned around and headed towards one of the rooms.

While walking Gilbert scanned the narrow corridor. It was dark and unnerving. Probably, the best way to creep out everyone stepping inside of this haunted house. Especially, people with claustrophobia. Gilbert felt like it slowly became more and more narrow. Maybe the walls are closing the gap, while they're walking, making his escape plan impossible.

While Gilbert made up conspiracy theories, Arthur suddenly stopped in front of a heavy door.

"This leads the basement. We will talk there about your problem, and the way to solve it."

Gilbert nodded and followed Arthur down the stairs, in the darkness.

After a long, really long walk, they arrived somewhere, just the problem was that Gilbert couldn't see it from the darkness. Arthur didn't seem to mind it. The albino heard noises, which made him assume, that the Englishman was packing a few things, but he wasn't sure about it.

Then suddenly a faint light appeared. It came from a match, which was used to light the candles around the place. And that was the moment Gilbert realized that he got to somewhere really kink. Cold, brick walls with masks and other weird stuff hung on it.

"Welcome, to Arthur Kirkland's service!" the blond turned around, replacing the scowl with a bright smile. "Please take a seat" he said while doing the same himself. After both of them were seated. "How can I help you?"

"Well" she started, toying with his hands to relieve the stress. "I want you to..."

"To?"

"To make me important again." His companion blinked.

"What?"

"You heard it right! Make me needed again."

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! Guess who's back? Me! Sorry for running late with this chapter. But I hope you like it!**

 **If you found any grammar mistakes, or other kind of mistakes, please inform me. And you know, if you find someone OOC and others. I appreciate critics.**

 **The question is still on about England's love interest, and Prussia's too.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur's green eyes showed confusion. Not hard to understand why. The guy who just called himself awesome for like 12 times in fucking 5 minutes, now asked him, Arthur Kirkland to make him 'needed'. What did he even mean by that? And it was just too complicated. According to Arthur's judgment this guy had to be kidding. So he did, what usually these guys wanted him to do. Laugh.

So he laughed. For like 3 minutes. Then, he noticed Gilbert didn't pull a face of a self-satisfied person. More like an offended one. And a disappointed one. As Arthur was an invincible gentleman, he stopped laughing, starting a long and awkward silence.

"So, you mean...It wasn't a joke, which you wanted me to laugh at?" he asked quite unsure about it. Gilbert eyes shone with disbelief, and told Arthur immediately that the albino was dead serious. He pulled himself together instantly. "Could you please just forget that? Khmm... So you say you want to be important again? Could you please tell me what does that mean?"

"Well, I have no idea how should I start it. Do you have a problem telling you my life story or that's unnecessary?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"To cast the spell, I don't need to know it, but I actually prefer to hear it. I don't recommend the service if there's another way."

"Yeah, I know. But before I do, tell me how exactly this thing works."

"Fine, that's a fair request. I wrote down the main things the advertisement, but that's not really the truth. This spell, isn't really works like I wrote it down. The outcome is the same, but the spell isn't going to tell you what's the best option." He glanced at Gilbert's confused expression. "Well, I'll have a hard time explaining this, but I'll try." He leaned forward, closer to Gilbert then continued. "So, you know those situations, where you don't know what to do, right?"

"Of course! I'm in one now!" snapped the albino impatiently.

"In those situations, you think things over and over."

"Yeah, I know it, just say what you want!"

" Okay, this spell does nothing more just intensifies those signs what will convince you to make the best decision."

"Right, I got it. You say, that I won't know for sure that I made the right decision at all, 'cause the spell just gonna hint it to me, right?"

"Indeed, it will. But if you're easy-going and confident enough to believe in it, you will do it, for 95 per cent sure" informed him Arthur searching for any kind of sign, for what could be Gilbert's thoughts on the situation.

"And what if I'm not? Not enough confident for that?" asked the albino, with an unbearable amount of doubt in his voice. It was unsettling, and even the albino knew it. He doesn't really understand it himself. He never had problems with self-confidence, the feeling was totally unknown to him. At least that was what he told himself.

He was, what you call arrogant. He could talk about all day how great and most importantly AWESOME he was, and that never changed. However, that didn't mean he always knew what to do, that he was 100 per cent sure in everything, that he never doubted himself. No, ha was a human after all. Not a demon, like some assumed. He was human with a human heart, which was able to shatter like it was made from glass. _Like on that day..._ He closed his eyes, slowly sinking down his trapped memories, when he experienced hell. _Wedding bells...NO STOP!_ _But you can't stop now... The pure sound of the bells, such a beautiful sound. Such a marvelous sound to foreshadow that disaster. Elisa..._

"Hey! Are you here, you wanker?" Arthur's sudden voice pulled him back from day dreaming to the sweet reality. "You know, you should listen when someone talks to you! Especially when you asked for it, git!"

"What do you mean! The awesome me totally listened to you!" Gilbert tried his best to save the conservation. And this Arthur guy, looked like someone who could be easily offended. And he didn't want that to happen. He needed this service, more than anything.

"Don't try to trick me you idiot. Now let's hear your life story, quickly."

"Not too much. To be quick I will just tell you the circumstances. I have an unrequited love and because I had a near death experience... I'm unable to work... and my kleine bruder does everything... and I'm just nuisance... I just bother everyone... nobody needs me anymore!" He felt the tears rolling down on his face, his vision blurred and he was close to do something he promised to never do. Show weakness.

"Hey, stop. Don't show any weak point. Not in front of a stranger at least" he heard faintly Arthur's voice. Soft and calm. Making his inner storm settle down. "You don't have to use the spell. You just need to find you new path. You're ready to do that? I'll help you in it..." Gilbert looked at him and nodded a little.

~ scene change!~

Štefan slowly headed towards the phone, where from the sharp ringing came. Not really fond of the number or more like the person who owns it, he didn't want to quick up the act.

"Yes?" his answer was full of boredom and a "I don't give a fuck" attitude. "What do you want Nő-, Eliška?"

"Shut up with that behavior Stefán! Eltűnt!" came anxious voice of a woman.

"Wait, why are you so worked up? What happened? Who disappeared?"

"Gilbert...He... He... disappeared!" came a shouting through the phone changing into sobs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys a new chapter! What do you think? I apologize for any mistakes and you know just the normal stuff. Reviews are appreciated greatly...**

 **So, in the end, I did a cliffhanger type of thing. Though don't worry I'm super inspired right now, therefore I will be quick. Also, from this point, there will be endless Slovakia and Hungary family fluff. I know it's not quite accurate, but I like the idea of it. Oh, and I decided next to PruHun and I think I'll put a FrUkUs kind of love triangle, with no results yet... And of course Czechoslovakia in it, because that's basically canon, and I do like the pairing.**

 **I named** **Slovakia Štefan, because when I looked up names for him, I found that one the most suitable for him. With that ˇ on the s I have problems with, so I might just use the name without it. And he called Hungary** **Eli** **š** **ka** **, because that's the Slovak version of Elizabeth and you know, he is Slovak.**

 **The Hungarian word were 'eltűnt' which means disappeared. Slovakia could understand it, because Slovakia's territory was under Hungarian rule for a long time, and a lot of Hungarians live there today too, so I made up, that he understands some Hungarian.**

 **And he first called Hungary 'nővérkém'. 'Nővér' means big sister, but saying that sounds horrible in Hungarian, 'nővérem' means my big sister, but I found that too official and polite. So, I put a 'ke' in it, which sounds hideous in English meaning little big sister. You could imagine it like -ito, -ita in Spanish. And he calls her like that, because of my head canon. He was forced to call Hungary like that, and the habit just stayed. I hope this isn't offensive to the fellow Slovaks out there.**

 **And I should totally shut up. Have a great day!** **!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tereza looked down at her _roommate_ (strictly roommate, thank you), who was busy packing their things in small bags, getting ready for their trip to Štefan's "sister". Their relationship is funny and really, really controversial. How they hate on each other all the time, but immediately after he hears her problem he is ready for the journey.

"So, we are going to Vienna, to Roderich and Eliška, because Gilbert disappeared?" she asked with a confused tone, glancing at her partner occasionally.

"We already planned to go anyway. It's not a big deal if we bring it forward a little" he said monotonously, stuffing some clothes in the suitcase rapidly. Hearing the sentence Teresa just had to grin. Not because there was anything funny in it, oh no. It was pretty rare to hear Štefan this worried. Even though he denied it. This complex situation just made the Czech grin from the irony. Usually he called her worrywart all the time, because she wasn't as easy-going as him, but now it's the exact opposite.

"Yeah, we planned to go visit them. In 6 months. Not now" she sighed. He hoped she will make the Slovak to realize that Tereza knows him better. She can't be fooled like that.

"I don't know what are you talking about! Hahaha!"

"Your acting skills are in the same level as the Mariana Trench" she notes then sits down to sort out her clothes.

"Fine. Yes, I'm worried. Because of Gilbert" he states stubbornly. Tereza rolled her eyes. As if that would be the case.

"Why? You know he's quite reckless. I can easily imagine him having fun and forgetting how to go home. He went to London, right?" Štefan just sighed hearing that.

"He is, but Ludwig fears pretty much from it, so he always keeps one eye on his brother." Tereza had to admit, he was right, but it didn't satisfied her at all.

"Ok, but he only disappeared three days ago. And I still don't understand, how we helping them by going there?"

"Well, their house is a chaos now. Ludwig temporarily moved in, and don't forget the guy they're hosting" exclaimed Štefan.

"Yeah. And we going there, to make a bigger mess?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"To get information quickly." Oh, god. He was just too stubborn.

"We live in 21th century. The century of technology. It's a few seconds to share the news." With this strike, Štefan slowly realized he will lose this argument.

"Fine, we're going there to be an emotional support" he finally admitted it, Tereza smiled, but it drooped when the Slovak added "for Ludwig, obviously."

"I can't believe you!" she cried out from frustration and started jiggling Štefan.

"Au! Stop! You're so mean!" he reacted back instantly.

"Mean? Me?" she asked surprised and indignant in the same time. "When was I ever mean to you?"

"Well, when you wasn't willing to show me how to use our knew toaster! I haven't figure it out yet!"

"What?"

~ scene change~

 _"So, you have an idea for me?" asked Gilbert. The Arthur nodded. "And what is it?" The Englishman looked on the sun, which was shining brightly, considering that they were in Britain, this was quite surprising._

 _"Have you ever thought about going on a road trip?" he questioned the German, whose eyes widened. "Going somewhere. You don't even know where... A quest to find yourself..."_

 _"Well, it sounds great actually...I always liked adventures. But because of my conditions I can't go. It's too risky."_

 _"What if you wouldn't go alone?"_

 _"Then the whole thing wouldn't have a point. How can I find myself with Liz on - I mean someone I know on my side?"_

 _"That's the point you would go with few of acquaintances. You would like each other." Gilbert finally understood. He smirked._

 _"If they are cool I'm in! Kesese!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! So? What do you think? I hope it wasn't too boring... (I really do, because I originally wanted this story to be really interesting...)**

 **I can't decide if I did Czech and Slovakia right. We don't know much about them. And sorry, if it's offensive to any Slovak. I used Tereza for Czech because to people suggested that.**

 **In the next chapter Im Yong Soo will appear! Yay! I would love to give you a hint, but I'm trying to add surprises in the story (stress on the 'trying'). And also in the next 2-3 chapters I'm planning to add a Romano and a Portugal... And a Romania and a yoghurt fairy (also known as Bulgaria).**

 **Furthermore... Who's interested in Turkraine (or CanUkr) and ThaiViet?**

 **And the last topic: Should I do FrUK or France x Someone else?**

 **Have as awesome day as Prussia himself!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _"One of my acquaintances struggle with the same" told Arthur to Gilbert, who listened carefully. He caught Arthur's grief in his voice. He didn't question it though. Why would he? It was none of his business. "His name is Francis. Also, his friend Antonio will tag along." Now, Gilbert definitely could feel bitterness in his voice. "I asked them if you could join too. They said yes. They will pick you up tomorrow morning. You can stay in my house."_

 _"Wait, you already organized it?" asked Gilbert, surprised. "And why are you suddenly so helpful? I'm not gonna die, so..."_

 _" I said, I will help you, didn't I?" he answered with satisfaction filling his voice. He also pulled out the-I-am-so-cool-face._

 _"Umm... Actually, you never said such thing."_

 _"What, are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I did!" Suddenly Arthur got defensive, for no real reason._

 _"Okay, fine, you said so (no he didn't)" saved himself the albino. It was hard for him to admit defeat, but if this man was a stubborn as Gilbert suspected it, the argument wouldn't be nice. "But how much do you want?"_

 _"Huh?" This reaction... If it would be a different situation Gilbert would laugh out loud at the sight of the stunned Arthur. But not this time._

 _"How many plus numbers do you want to see in your balance? Or perhaps you want cash?" he continued his rumbling, completely ignoring the reply he got._

 _"What do you mean?" This time the Brit at least muttered out a normal (or at least could be categorized as one) answer._

 _"The awesome is pretty sure, that your service isn't free. So, what do you want?"_

 _"Khmm... So, I know Francis for a long time, and... And this idea about this idiotic road trip shocked me and uhmm... I'm very concerned about him." At this point Arthur was as red as tomato soup Liz made him all the time before Roderich came in the picture. "So, I want you to look after him..." Oh, so that was all... That will be a piece of cake!_

 _"Of course, the awesome me will do that!"_

On the very next day, Gilbert Beilschmidt reported missing, because his brother couldn't contact him. The police didn't want to take action, but Ludwig Beilschmidt (his younger brother) used all his contacts to accomplish it. The last person who saw him (namely Arthur Kirkland) claimed that Gilbert safely left his house. There were no signs to any violent act.

~scene change!~

Matthias looked around the current building they were in. He's fingers impatiently throbbed on his lap. His legs did the same.

"If you don't stop it, immediately I'll break your fingers and your fucking leg!" growled Natalia, sitting next to him, while glaring everyone going past them. "It's all your fault anyway."

"Sorry because we arrived Vienna before planned. This was my greatest mistake of all time!" he said sarcastically. It wasn't his fault, that they arrived before they can move in their hotel rooms. It wasn't even a bad thing! "If you'd let me we could search for the guy. Oh, by the way, how does he look like. Come on! I really need some information about him!"

Natalia sighed, realizing she couldn't keep it as a secret anymore. "Fine. He's Korean. His name is Im Yong Soo, and the place where I met him is unimportant. He is tall... At least taller than his family, but not taller than Vialiki Brat. And he's handsome, really handsome. His hair could be black or brown. Depends how you categorize it. He has that idiotic curl, what I love so much. And that's all..." Matthias even took a little pity on Natalia, who was sobbing in the end. However, he quickly reminded himself, that he doesn't do pity, and Natalia is far from pitiful.

"Okay. That gives us clues. We can search now! I'll start immediately!" he said while digging out his laptop. Come'n Nat, let's start!"

~scene change~

"Tereza!" The mentioned only had a few seconds before she found herself between the arms of the Hungarian woman. "Oh god, it's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Tereza nervously hugged her back.

"Nazdar, Eliška. Long time no see" she said , when Elizaveta finally released her, and directed her to Roderich.

"Dobrý den, Roderich. It's great to see you" she said politely. It was the man, who she grew up with, we could say raised her, but their relationship had a few problems, so it wasn't that deep.

"Guten Tag, Tereza. I'm happy you're here" he said calmly, then tried to lead her into the kitchen.

"Szia, Stefán! Long time no see. Those were the good days, faszfej." Heard Tereza welcoming greeting of the two.

"Haló, Nővérkém, I mean Eliška. I hope you die sooner or later, I prefer the sooner version" they said, then Elizaveta pulled Štefan in her embrace. Their relationship is really controversial. "And I'm not the zadubenec here" he muttered, while hugging the Hungarian woman.

"Khmm... Guten Tag, Štefan" greeted him Roderich as well, and before the Slovak could answer anything, he motioned closer to the kitchen signing, to follow him. When they arrived there. Tereza saw Ludwig.

"Ahoj, Ludwig!" she cheered up, seeing him.

"Guten Tag Tereza, Štefan" he answered back stoicly.

"Ahoj, Ludwig! And the guy over there" said Štefan glancing at the unknown guy, sitting next to the German.

"Ah" woke up Roderich. "Let me introduce you Im Yong Soo. He's from South Korea and currently staying with us."

"Annyeong. It's pleasure to meet you" he bowed respectfully. " I know that I'm here in the worst time, but I hope you don't mind me."

"No, don't worry, we don't. My name is Štefan, and this is my roommate Tereza. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, don't" Tereza repeated what her companion did, then glanced at Ludwig. "So, any news?"

"Nothing, beside the fact that, Elizabeta called Vladimir" informed them quickly, but the response took some time to arrive.

"What?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys, I hope you like this chapter! And correct me, if there any mistakes, blah, blah, blah... You know the usual, about reviews, mistakes and others.**

 **Okay, so Im Yong Soo, did nothing in this chapter, but Matthias and Natalia appeared again (you must have thought I forgot about them... but nooo!). And Francis and Antonio will come soon, so do Vladimir and Moldova and Bulgaria, who needs names...**

 **So, I don't think anyone has a problem with Spamano, so I will do that. There, will be one-sided FrUK, which might become two-sided OR USUK and France x ?.**

 **The words, according to Google Translate (!): vialiki brat (Belorussian) = big brother; Nazdar (Czech) = Hello, Hi (originally Ahoj, but that sounded hideous, sorry); Haló (Slovak, Hungarian) = Hello; Ahoj (Czech, Slovak) = Hi, Hello; Szia (Hungarian) =Hi; Annyeong (Korean) = Hello; faszfej (Hungarian) = dickhead; zadubenec (Slovakian) = dickhead.**

 **Hungary has a dirty mouth in my headcanon, 'cause if you would here the people talking here... And those cusses (even the old lady).**

 **I hope it didn't work like a sleeping pill, (possibly you even like it). Have an awesome day!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You called Vlad? Are you serious! You hate him!" asked (shouted) Štefan, staring at Elizabeta.

"Yeah. I know I hate him. It's not a new information. I called him, because he's the only one I know experienced in magic. And yeah, he's a little szarházi, but he likes Gil as well, and he will help. Also he will bring his adorable little baby brother along. Oh, god he's so cute, that humanity can't handle him. Aztán jön a csatlósa is. The one obsessed with yoghurt. He'll come too. I think with those two will calm that pöcs down" she exclaimed, putting her glass down.

"And why do you think he can help?" he nagged her more, flustered. "He might know some magic, but that doesn't means he can do anything with it!"

"It worth a try" she replied almost bitterly. Štefan's eyes widened.

"You must be really determined" he said then rose back to his seat, worrying about her. The room fell in silence, everyone thinking about the situation. All except Yong Soo who had no idea about this Vladimir guy, nor why the word magic was so ordinary here, nor what was he still doing here. Elizaveta might insisted his stay, but that didn't make it was less awkward. All of them were strangers, convened here, making him anxious. At least there would be someone he knew. But no.

"What? What do you mean by magic?" Tereza broke the silence with her sudden question. For this both Ludwig and Roderich jumped a little. So, Yong Soo wasn't the only one noticing that tiny detail.

"I meant magic. What else?" she chuckled, standing up. "I'll start making the lunch. It will be my delicious plum dumplings! It's a famous Hungarian dish Yong Soo" she turned towards him, winking a little.

"It's actually Slovak!"

"No, it's not!" And with that she disappeared to the kitchen.

"Okay, Štefan please explain this!"

"Oh, nothing really. Vlad thinks he has supernatural abilities, and Eliška somehow believes in it. To tell the truth, I kinda believe it" he explained.

"Why?" asked Ludwig.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Once or twice, no more" answered Roderich. Tereza and Ludwig nodded, stating the same.

"Well, he has red eyes! He's like a complete vampire. And he does pretty strange stuff"' he claimed.

"If you say so" she said with a sigh. For her Elizabeta and Štefan sometimes were just too strange. Believing in magic and stuff.

~scene change~

"So, Sadik likes... Uhm... I have no idea what kind of woman. Oh, god! What kind of request is that?" muttered the tired looking Dane, who's looking through the papers lying in front of him.

"What're you doing?" asked Natalia walking behind him. She looked at the papers then frowned.

"I'm trying myself in the matchmaking business" he sighed. He felt hideous. Natalia snorted, enjoying herself.

"Good luck for that Cupid, tell me if you managed to get a wedding for yourself!" she said cheekily.

"Oh, come on! I'm single by choice!" he cried out.

"Why would you? You're not the noncommittal type, neither the-I-am-better-alone type."

"Uhmm... Let's just say that after my last relationship I need a break" he admitted nervously. "Back to the main topic, do you know any single ladies around there willing to go on a blind date?"

"No. No one is enough desperate for that. Except you."

"Hey! I'm not desperate and not a lady!" he stated stubbornly, while Natalia just rolled her eyes. "You know, I could just send you back to your brother and sister."

"You wouldn't do that! You'd die from loneliness immediately. You wouldn't even be able to become a lunatic. You'd be like Siastra, crying in the street for friends" she joked, waiting for his comeback. But it didn't came. Instead he just stared in front of him, struck by an idea.

"You're a genius. To have a good relationship, you need a good friendship! I'm gonna bring them together!" he shouted excitedly looking at the ceiling above him.

"I take it back. You're already a lunatic!"

~scene change!~

"So, Francis" leaned forward Gilbert to get closer his companions, more exactly the one with shoulder-length silky golden hair.

"Oui, Gilbert?" he glanced at the albino with his ocean blue eyes.

"What's the plan?" he asked, staring back at him. He only received a strange laugh.

"There is no plan!"

"Huh? But..." he asked confused and a bit scared.

"Oh, Gilbert. It's called spontaneous. We want to find ourselves, right? A completely planned trip wouldn't help at all" answered him his other companion, Antonio. He was from Spain, so he talked with a 'slight' Spanish accent. He had tanned skin, huge, bright olive eyes and short, curly brown hair. His figure was quite tall and well-built. He was overall a handsome lad, who could easily get any ladies. But, he didn't intended to do such things, well at least according to Gilbert's experiences until now.

"Right" he said and leaned back at his seat. This is going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you like the new chapter! And here comes the usual blabber about the reviews and mistakes.**

 **Finally, France and Spain appeared, making the story more complicated. And a Trukraine line also made its debut! I know I have too much line already, but I just want to include everything in it.** **You can count for Romania's appearance, soon (hopefully the next chapter).**

 **About the plum dumplings. I don't really know if it's Slovak or Hungarian, but I think it's both. There is no reason to fight over it.**

 **Translations: szarházi (Hungarian) = dipshit, Aztán jön a csatlósa is. (Hungarian) = Then his henchmen comes too. , pöcs (Hungarian) = dick, siastra (Belorussian) = sister.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, here it is! Hahaha, the hero have find you, you evil villain! I know it's your fault, that two of my friends went insane!" Alfred stood on a porch, leading the way to a creepy, Victorian styled house. And what was Alfred doing there? Well, he used his awesome detective skills to search for the reason of Matthias strange attitude and Gilbert disappearance. And he ended up here, in England. "So, be prepared, because I won't lose to you, Evil-"

"Shut up, git!" interrupted his speech a rusty voice. "Are you drunk or what?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm the hero!" he stated, voice filled with enthusiasm and a faint patch of hurt. "And I will beat you up-"

"I'll call the police!" he said calmly.

"No!" Alfred cried out. "I mean... Hahaha! So you hide behind the corrupt law, you weak evil-"

"Get out your drunk ass out of here, wanker!" The door burst open, revealing a... a guy. A really really handsome guy. For Alfred, at least. Not a surprise he reddened immediately, after the seeing him. But he had to pull himself together. After all this man was responsible for his friends' insanity.

"Hah! You finally came out from your blockhouse! I, the hero will defeat you! Ouch." His speech was cut off by poke. A rather painful one.

"Okay drunkard, what do you want?" he asked glaring at the American.

"To defeat you! And I'm completely sober! Now, Arthur get ready-"

"Wait! How do you know my name?" interrupted him again the blond Brit. His eyes reflected slight dot of fear.

"Well, I made a research on you! I know you better, than anyone! Except your looks. I see you for the first time" he bragged, and would continue so, if Arthur didn't stop him again.

"Are you a stalker or what?" he asked searching in his pockets for his phone.

"No! No! You misunderstood me!" Alfred tried everything to defend himself. "I just wanted to know, what have you done with Gil and Matthias!"

"Wait, you know them?" Arthur stopped his search and stared at the American.

"Yes, I do! Now, tell me what you did to them!" he said with a tone, that suddenly became hostile, sending shivers down on Arthur's spine.

~scene change!~

Vienna was really beautiful. So much different from Seoul, and don't even talk about the town he was caged because of his problems. That was bullshit, anyway. Who was the idiot who thought isolating them will help? He's only grateful for that place for one reason. He met a lot of interesting people. A lot of mad people, but they were interesting.

He really liked here. If Elizabeta would be willing enough he could stay in their house. Of course not forever, but just a bit more. Austria was a great place to live, and don't mention Vienna's beautiful sights. Like Sissi's palace, where he was now. It's so beautiful, he could come here every da-.

Wait a minute. That girl... Was familiar. The platinum blond hair, the dress. O sin! Of course she was familiar! What was Natalia doing here? Was she here to... No. She couldn't be here to take him back, but that's the only explanation. O sin, he need to run. Now.

He shouldn't go near to the palace anymore. He couldn't risk the possibility of being found. Because if that happens he will have to go back there. And there is no way he will let that happen.

Though they were cruel. They sent Natalia after him. The only person, who might convince him to go back. But he won't. Even if it's Natalia, he won't go near that place again.

As much as he loved Natalia, he had accepted the one-sided element already. Realizing it was like a punch in the face, done by Natalia herself. Well not entirely directly, but almost.

He headed towards his accommodation instantly, not wasting a single minute. Yes, the people around him jumped back when he suddenly started running, but not he'll see them ever again. He could just hope that Natalia hadn't noticed him.

~scene change!~

"Oh come on! This is easy! Just read the user guide and you'll understand everything!" Tereza sighed pointing at the toaster, which she bought two weeks ago. She was in the middle of explaining Štefan how to use it, but she only accomplished earning the title of 'The Worst Teacher Ever' from him.

"But why do we have two buttons for the same thing. When do I have to use the yellow one and when the blue one?" he groaned desperately."This so complicated! Who invented this hovno?"

"Which hovno?" came a voice from his back. They jumped a bit. Tereza looked at the source of voice expecting Yong Soo, whose voice was still unfamiliar for her, but no. Instead of the Asian, he saw another guy. He had shaggy light brown hair and red yes. Yes, red eyes. And no he wasn't an albino like Gilbert, even though he was pale, but Tereza still had the impression that he isn't one. And he had a fang. Yes, a fang. His built was average, calming the Czech down a little, however no too much. Although her memories were vague, she still could tell who was he. Vladimir.

"Hey, Vlad. Long time no see" greeted him Štefan, quite shocked from what happened before. "Do you remember Tereza?"

"Yes, I do. Nice to meet again" he pulled out his hand and Tereza shook it hesitantly. "I hope things are going well between you two!" he said playfully, even winking at the Slavs. Hearing this both of them reddened.

"No, it's not like that! At all!" the Czech said with a shaking voice and Štefan nodded.

"Oh, my mistake. But you looked such a sweet couple, you know!" he exclaimed, making the other two even more red.

"Okay Vlad, stop teasing them" said another person. He had short black hair, and olive green eyes. He glanced at them with those eyes and smiled a bit. "Hi, my name is Dimitar. Priyatno mi e."

"Who are you?"

"I just introduced myself. A minute ago" he sighed, nodding constantly.

"Dmitry your bad habit came out again" told him Vlad. "You should shake your head."

"Huh? Oh, my bad" he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, salut Elisabeta! I hoped and routed strongly for your death, but it was futile!"

"Szia, Ladomér! I sadly take a cognizance of the absence of your death. I still wait for my invitation for your funeral!" she answered

Dmitry sighed and noted for himself that noting changed. Also, that it just started, but he already wants to shut up their mouths. Oh, god he hated this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! A new chapter is out. Please, insert here my usual blabber about reviews and stuff.** **Also 9 is my favorite number, so I'm happy that I achieved that!**

 **Today, Yong Soo and Natalia finally met! Or at least they were close to it. Yay! Oh god, I love this pairing so much, that I don't have words for it. They had to interact, because they're supposed to be the main pairing here.**

 **Same for Tereza and Štefan, so they are starting that we-aren't-a-freaking-couple-we-just-love-each-other-but-we-aren't-one game.**

 **And the FrUKUS is one of the said out love triangle here, so we started USUK off. Here comes in the suggestion by the Guest of SebMona. I literally love that pairing, but Monaco is also a suggested love interest for France, so I have a hard time with that.**

 **And then there is the promised DenNor with Norway who haven't even appeared yet. But he was mentioned, and he will come in eventually. With all the other Nordics.**

 **If we talk about appearances Romania and Bulgaria (Dimitar is the Bulgarian version of Dmitry which is usually used for him) are here with the unbearable cute Moldova, who will come soon. So will Portugal and Romano.**

 **Mostly based on Google Translate: O sin (Korean) = Oh god; hovno (Slovak) = shit; Priyatno mi e (Bulgarian) = Nice to meet you; Salut (Romanian) = Hello; Szia (Hungarian) = Hi.  
Ladomér is loosely a Hungarian version of Vladimir. We have Vladimír, but Ladomér is a name associated with Vladimir and I thought why don't we used that?**

 **Thank you for reading! Have as awesome they as the awesomest country ever, the awesome Prussia!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natalia sighed, glaring at another spectacle of the glorious Vienna. No she didn't have problem with the city. However, she had to go back to the same location every day. She had stayed here for 10 days. That means 10 times. No, the place itself didn't become boring. Just the situation.

And since yesterday she had a feeling of missing out something. No idea what she missed out, but feeling tortured her endlessly. She asked Matthias about it, who only replied with "You are just paranoid." Natalia would have argue with that sentence, if she hadn't felt like a ragdoll from exhaustion.

So, she instead agreed (or pretended to) and went to sleep. If something happens, maybe some ghosts will appear to warn her. Or just simply talk to her. She missed them.

This might sounds crazy, after all it was crazy. But she really saw them. Strangely the person who believed her was Matthias. Natalia didn't know why, but she never questioned it.

When she was young everyone thought that she played with her imaginary friends. When she grew older people realized it wasn't something she will grow out of. And that's how she ended up in the place full of people like her. Lunatics.

She hated there. The medication was useless, so was the therapy. It was just a meaningless struggle. The only reason she was willing to go in was her beloved Big Brother. Just to please him. To prove she wasn't insane. Just to become a worthwhile for his precious love. Of course inside of that hellhole made that aspect insignificant. It was still her motivation, but maybe that's why she became unmotivated.

Maybe that's why she is still "sick". Who knows.

"Come on Natalia! You're standing in the same place for like 5 minutes, staring. We won' find that guy like this" she heard a cheery voice behind her, belonging to Matthias.

"Oh, fuck off, you padonak. I don't have time for your shit."

"Then come on!" he responded and grabbed her wrist to pull her away.

"Huh, do you want me to rip your dick off? If you don't then stop pulling me!" she threatened, but it was worthless. The Dane just let out a small laugh and continued going until the two of them disappeared from the sight of the surrounding people.

~scene change!~

"Come on, Lovino! You should come out of your room! Antonio won't come back just because you're sulking in there!" shouted a guy, who was incredibly similar to Antonio except a few little differences, like the mol under his left eye and a longer hair tied into a ponytail, which was also slightly lighter.

The boy, curled up in the room, perked up his head for the banging on the door. He had dark brown hair, with a strange curl sticking out from it. Just like Antonio and the other guy, he also had olive green eyes. He wasn't as well built as them, nor as tall.

"Shut up, João! Get out, damn it!" he screamed.

"Nah, come on Lovino... Please tell me what's your problem."

"I won't! Now get lost!"

"I'm coming in!" João said cheerfully, pushing the door.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Lovino, but it was too late. João was already in the room, smiling at the Italian.

"Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Ja-ha-hah! Leave me alone!"

~scene change, yay!~

"Naw, come on Francis! I have to pee! Look there was a petrol station right there" cried out Antonio, having an eye contact with the road. He tried to persuade Francis to stop, stating that he can't sit in a car for hours, he needs to move around a little.

However Francis was adamant, saying he won't stop until they reached France. As the result of this, the two of them had a somewhat strange argument, because arguing didn't fit in Antonio's personality. Or at least according to Gilbert's knowledge about him.

And of course there was the awesome albino, who was just there. He couldn't add anything to the conversation, neither could he take sides. He wouldn't mind a little break, but he could wait for arriving to France. And then again, he felt like outsider. Well, he was one. This was an unawesome idea.

He had two choices. Listening their unimportant quarrel, or shutting them out just to have the memories attacking him again, which would make this whole road trip unnecessary. _Liz...Roderich... Bleh... Oh, god, that Adelige! Why you had to_ -

"Gilbert! Don't you want to call, your famille?" asked the Frenchman breaking the argument.

"Ah, nah. It couldn't be that much of a problem. I mean, not if they would care. I think I'll call them somewhere in France. Maybe there it will be cheaper" he said.

"If you say so Gilbert" sighed Antonio. "But you know, Francis and me told them. They weren't happy, but they don't worry like this."

"Nah. If you would know them, you wouldn't say this" he stated looking away. The car fell in an awkward silence. He had to do something to break it, but all the things came in his mind, would just make the situation worse. However he was curious about it anyways. "So... Why did you decided to go on this road trip?"

"Well, I'm only here to make sure Francis is safe. And I admit, I felt like I could use some adventure. About Francis." chuckled Antonio, glancing at Gilbert and Francis at the same time.

The air around Francis froze. "I just needed to settle things inside of me" he said, then looked away.

~oh, what? another scene change?~

"So, this Vladimir guy knows magic?" asked Tereza staring in the kitchen, where Elizabeta and Vladimir hold their discussion.

"He says so" sighed Roderich, looking the same way.

"This sounds ridiculous" said Ludwig, doing the same. "And I don't think it will help."

"I just don't understand how could he help. Even if he knows magic, there's nothing he can do" muttered Tereza.

"So it was just another useless attempt" Roderich looked away to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"Bruder..."

All the three of them sighed from sadness, staring in front of themselves.

"You know... You should all chill" said Štefan, watching the three amused.

"What?" snapped Tereza, staring at her roommate stunned.

"You worrying over something you can't do anything about" he responded, somehow bored.

"You know you should worry a little bit too!"

"Nah, Gilbert can take care of himself and Eliška is already on the track, so I have nothing to be concerned about" he reasoned.

"Well, I admit there are some truth in what he said" stood up Roderich. Then he walked away, Ludwig following him.

"Ah, fine. Come on Štefan, let's get back to the toaster" she said.

"Noo! I already gave that up! Who needs toasts anyway."

"Come on!" she started pulling him towards the machine.

"Noo!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So guys, what do you think? Sorry for being late, just school you know. But I hopefully made this chapter long enough. And please insert here my usual blabber about mistakes and reviews, because I'm too lazy to write that.**

 **I'm happy that Lovino and** **João** **finally appeared. Though it was a short appearance. A really really short one. And yes I know that everyone was OOC in this. Incredibly.**

 **And I also hope it wasn't boring, and because I always switch between the lines, it's still enjoyable.**

 **According to Google Translate: padonak (Belorussian) = jerk; der Agelige (German) = nobleman; la famille (French) = family.**

 **I learnt German, however, I can only mutter out one or two sentence, and I have no idea how to use the language at all. And of course we can't forget about how every region uses German differently and they have a hard time to understand each other. So, yeah I have no idea about that.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _"Greetings Matthias, how can I help you?" asked Arthur staring at his friend in front of him. He was quite surprised, because even though the two lived close to each other, visits were rare. Mostly they met in a pub. With a lot of alcohol._

 _"I just wanted to talk..."he said looking away shyly. Wait? Shyly? Something was wrong._

 _"Come in" he quickly said, stepping aside to let the Dane in. "Care for a drink?"_

 _"Later" answered Matthias. Okay, Arthur had seen him sad and sick and everything else, however Matthias refusing a drink was something that never ever happened before._

 _"Okay, uhmm... Follow me" said the Englishman an lead the way of his room. There he seated on the couch, Matthias did the same. "So, what can I thank your visit?"_

 _"Y'know, last Friday you told me about your service. Remember?" he said nervously, glancing away constantly. He did everything to no make an eye contact with the other. Suddenly finding his shoe interesting, or studied the pictures hanging on the wall. As result of his act, he didn't noticed the Brit's red face._

 _"How do you know about that?" he asked worriedly._

 _"Well, you told me."_

 _"Oh, god! What have I done! Matthias you have to keep your mouth locked!" he started panicking on maximum, making the other blond even more nervous._

 _"I won't tell anyone. Though I don't see the problem in that, but I won't! I promise!"_

 _"You don't know why? Because witchcraft isn't legal. Or at least not really a hobby with good reputation!" his voice slowly getting higher and higher, freaking the Dane out._

 _"Chill! I won't judge you, and I won't tell anyone!"_

 _"Of course you won't judge me! You have a little mythical power and you grew up next to Lukas."_

 _"Yes, and? Now calm down and help instead!" he ordered and strangely the Brit obeyed._

 _"Fine... So, yes I have that business. Why?" he answered, now calmly._

 _"I'm unhappy."_

 _"Huh? You unhappy?" asked the Englishman, doubt in his voice._

 _"Well generally, yes I am. I feel like I don't fit in. I want a change. Will you help?" he looked hopefully at his friend, with beautiful wide eyes full of something, something what beguiled the other, manipulating him, so he couldn't say no._

 _"Fine."_

 _~I'm evil, so scene change!~_

When Natalia stepped out of the shower, she felt something was wrong. She glanced around the room searching for signs of a ghost. But no. Not even one tiny hint. She grunted and glared at her mirror image. She wanted to end it already.

"Natalia, could you come out? The dinner arrived and it'll get cold" she heard Matthias' voice from the outside.

"Just a few seconds" she shouted back and started to dress up. She took her time, so she could think. Maybe Matthias could help her a little. Despite her first impression of him, the Dane was a great guy. He helped her without no conditions and it seemed that he would even follow her to hell. Wonder what was his motivation. Hopefully not love. Her heart belonged to no one else, but Yong Soo. Even her Big Brother couldn't have it now.

"Hey, Matthias. Have you noticed something?" she asked while stepping out of the bathroom, heading towards the 'table'. It was basically Matthias' bed with a piece of wood. Best dining table ever.

"Beside the abnormally high supernatural activity level? No" he said the sentence so casually, like he hadn't just admitted that the was a ghost in the house. First Natalia didn't even realized what he said, but when she did she jumped a little.

"What?" she grunted looking at her companion stunned.

"What what? I'm pretty sure you noticed it as well."

"Yeah, I did, but how can you notice it?"

"Well, I know a few things about the topic and I can actually tell something is off, however nothing more" he chuckled, looking at her delighted.

"And what is it?'

"Hahaha. I told you. Dunno."

"You-"

~I'm a little piece of shit, so scene change!~

João sighed, staring at Lovino. "Look, I don't think so Antonio left you here, because he hates you. You are just paranoid."

"No I'm not, damn it! I just know the truth. For what else reason would he left us here?"

"Because of Francis."

"Why would Antonio go to babysit that pervert? Arthur's right, he's just a bloody frog" complained the Italian endlessly. It made João wonder how could Antonio tolerate him. He just couldn't stop the flow of the negative thoughts into his head. Maybe Lovino wasn't this annoying when he was with the Spaniard.

"Ughh... Don't worry I can guarantee you that he isn't left us here because of you. If that was the case he would have gone missing already."

"Hey!"

"That's the truth."

"Huh, not if you'd know anything about him..."

"Well, once when we were younger he climbed to a tree, just to prove his strength. When he arrived to the top he started screaming 'I'm the king of the world!'. Unfortunately the branch he stood on wasn't the most stable one-"

"Stop!" The Italian's scream interrupted him. "I'm not interested listening your stupid stories!"

"Oh...But I just got to the good part!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

~Oh yes, another one~

"Ahh, finally!" shouted Antonio, while stretching his sore muscles."I thought I would die in that car."

"Antonio, it wasn't that long" sighed Francis, while he searched with his eyes for the albino, who just disappeared suddenly.

"Any sign of him."

"No."

"Where can he be?"

"No idea. I just only know him for 3 days. No more."

"I know, I just hoped you know a little bit more about this" Antonio said closing his eyes slowly. "By the way, what's your impression about him?"

"Well... What could I say. He's as arrogant as fuck, and he doesn't even try to hide it, unlike Arthur. However somehow I like him."

"Me too!" added the Spaniard cheerfully.

And Gilbert who hid behind the bushed just muttered a 'yeasss! I'm awesome' to himself with a smug expression. Mission complete! Antonio and Francis liked him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, what do you think? I hope it wasn't too boring. Please insert here my usual rant about the reviews and the mistakes. Thank you!**

 **I have the headcanon that Denmark can sense spiritual things, after all he was a Viking.**

 **And that's all for today.**

 **Have an awesome day or night or whatever!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once upon a time, the girl was Gilbert's. Their relationship was not so harmonic, but they worked out at least. They were in love with no doubt. Of course, young Gilbert wasn't as awesome as now, so he wasn't the best in showing affection, but he tried everything.

When he realized she was a girl (it took some time), he treated her the same, thinking she would be mad if he had done it otherwise. However he had referred on it a few times, earning "What are you gay?" from her. When she realized she really was a girl, she tried to fit in the traditional gender roles, making Gilbert incredibly upset.

She started wearing more girly clothes, and tried to act differently. However she still went out to play with Gilbert (or how they called it 'Dragon Hunting'). She was the awesomest girl around there, and this had never changed. Gilbert's crush on her was just bigger and bigger and he even had hope, because Elizaveta sometimes hinted about her mutual interest.

The day when Gilbert finally decided to ask her out tragedy came. Elizaveta's dad had an accident that left her without parents. And like every orphan she was sent to an orphanage. Some filthy place, were she was treated horribly. Or this was how Gilbert assumed it. They said goodbye, promising they'll meet again.

The promise was fulfilled when Gilbert was 19, starting college. One day he had to pick up his cute little brother, Ludwig from Roderich's house. As the result of his father being a busy man he always asked the Austrian family to look after Ludwig when Gilbert wasn't available. According to his father they just got a new maid, who came from an orphanage, but long ago lived here.

You can guess, who was she. Elizaveta of course. Gilbert had never been this happy in his entire life. However she changed. No longer cared for boyish stuff, she just did her work as a maid. Polite, far from her old rude and violent self. She was cheerful, but Gilbert saw right behind the smile, just to see her agony.

He kept visiting, becoming more and more determined to save his love. He also knew that Elizaveta had a hard time there. Constantly ignored by Roderich and his parents, who didn't even counted her as human being. When Elizaveta was fed up, she asked Gilbert for help. And Gilbert would have stood with her. They could have been finally happy.

Unfortunately, God was a cruel creature. For some reason he decided to punish them with a car crash. Gilbert fell in coma for months, maybe years. And when he woke up Roderich and Elizaveta were married. His heart shattered in a blink of an eye.

~scene change!~

"Lukas, it's dinner!"

"So?" asked the guy, called Lukas bitterly. He had light blond hair, which reached his ears, light waves decorating it. His bangs were pinned up by a silver barrette, shaped like a cross. His dull blue eyes glared at the man in front of him.

"Come eat" the cute faced guy said. His violet eyes shone brightly so as his smile on those chubby cheeks. He was short, at least not as tall as the others.

"I'm not hungry" he answered the other coldly.

"Well, you still have to come down" insisted the other blond.

"Why would I?" he provoked. Before the other could say something a shout interrupted the two.

"Big Brother, come down!" Not long after a silver haired boy appeared with magnificent purple eyes. He was obviously younger that the other two, probably in the end of his teenage years.

"Well, if you want this much I can't say no" smirked Lukas and got up. "So, Emil," he looked at the teen, "Tino" then his other companion, " what's the dinner?"

"Oh, so now you're interested" muttered Emil. Lukas just smirked again and headed downstairs. There an incredibly tall and muscular blond waited for them. He looked rather unfriendly and intimidating.

"We will eat smörgåstårta" he mumbled. The others scowled, but headed towards the table anyways. When they sat down and started eating the whole atmosphere screamed of the absence of something. Or more like someone.

~scene change!~

 _"Jeanne! Jeanne, no!" Francis crawled to a girl's dead body. "Please, don't die! Please! We'll get out of this! Together!" he screamed, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Jeanne just smiled._

 _"Francis, please don't! You can't save me" she coughed out. "Please go!"_

 _"Jeanne! I can save you" Francis choked out, tears streaming down his face._

 _Jeanne just cracked out smile, closing her eyes. Francis held her unconscious body tightly sobbing. He lost hope._

 _Suddenly a hand patted Francis' shoulder. He looked up and saw Arthur dimly behind the wall of tears._

 _"Francis, let's go" he whispered, grabbing the Frenchman's arm and dragging him away from the body._

 _"NOO!" Francis cried out loudly between huge sobs. However Arthur continued to pull him away. In spite of the constant kicking, scratches and punches, he continued. No matter how loud Francis was crying, screaming, shouting, he continued. Even when he was too exhausted to move his own body, he continued._

 _And the reason is still unknown for Francis. Even after years Arthur never told him why. Not if he would asked. He was too scared to ask. To scared to know the truth. It would have been too early for Arthur's realization anyway._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to publish a chapter on the 15th March. This is the start of the Hungarian Revolution.**

 **Apropó! Elizaveta's past loosely based on Hungarian History. Not entirely.**

 **Lukas made a debut (since I promised DenNor) with Tino, Emil and Berwald. I got the Swedish food from SATW (you should check it out). Romano and Portugal won't appear as much, because their story line don't need as much development as the FrUkUs or the Turkraine or the DenNor or the PruHun line.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't believe I agreed to this" muttered Tereza sitting in a back of Vladimir's car with Štefan. They could fit 7 person in the car so Vlad invited the two Slavs, Yong Soo and Elizaveta for a sightseeing through Vienna. And who Vladimir and Elizaveta sat in the front (Elizaveta claiming she will watch over of Vlad's driving, cause immediately after he sits behind the steering wheel he loses his mind). Behind them Yong Soo, Dmitry and Nikolai, Vlad's cutie pie little brother, Nikolai were seated and finally was she, squeezed in the back with Štefan.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Štefan, trying to speak louder than the arguing pair in the front. Now they were having a quarrel about who knows what. Tereza lost track a long ago.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" grimaced the Czech, trying to point the problem out.

"I SAID-" started Štefan clearly not getting the whole point.

"Ohh, jeez! I didn't meant it that way!"

"Then why did you-"

"To make you face the main problem!" shouted Tereza angrily. She loved Štefan, she really did. However sometimes she felt they couldn't understand each other.

"Hey!" turned around Dmitry to face the two. "Now, mlad dama," he smiled at Tereza, " don't shout please in the car" he said with an incredibly calm voice, not even realizing that he just offended her.

"Co? You mean I'm the one who's disturbing the peace? Is this trying to be a joke?" she screamed. Usually she would have stay calm. But being waked up at 6 o'clock by your roommate who's male, and realizing that you became roommates literally, because you slept in the same room (yeah, she only noticed it in the morning), then being dragged out to a car, being closed in a tiny space with shouting, arguing people and getting a headache from them didn't count as usual.

"Calm down, Tereza" begged Štefan, suddenly being terrified from his friend.

"Ye-eah, listen to your gadzhe, okay?" Dmitry looked at her like she was a lunatic, who just escaped from the madhouse, then he turned back.

Tereza just sighed. She wasn't the mood for this. She was still disturbed by the fact that she slept in the same room as Štefan. No she didn't mind sleeping in the same room as the Slovak. After all, she trusted him with her own life. No, what bothered her was his attitude. He just came in the room after being kicked out from his by Vladimir. He didn't even bothered to tell her. Going in to a girl's room without permission wasn't something a boy with normal values would do. And yeah, Štefan wasn't a gentleman, he could be pretty barbaric (learnt it from Elizabeta), but he wasn't that ignorant to girls. He could be pretty polite when it came to them. All except one girl, Tereza herself. And that what's bothered her. She and Štefan were so close, that she didn't even noticed she strictly counted as a friend. No-ot that she had wanted something else, she totally not, like she looked at the Slovak only just friend, and she definitely didn't find that lock of hair standing straight up cute, no not at all! But that didn't mean she couldn't be upset of being categorized as a-

"Mi a franc, Vlad! Lassíts!" she heard Elizaveta scream and felt Štefan's weights on herself, blocking the view. The sudden contact made somehow the whole place hotter, and Tereza noticed her quickened breath. What is this? The time seemed to stop leaving her in a dazed state. After a few seconds, feeling like centuries Štefan pushed himself away from her back to his original seat.

" Ce a fost asta, frate?" whimpered Nikolai, clinging to Dmitry, who tried his best to calm him down.

"See! Even your cute little brother is scared to death, you rohadt félőrült" glared at Vlad Elizaveta, grimacing.

"Haha, sorry! Are you guys alright?" he looked backwards. He mostly received nods, however Yong Soo looked unconscious.

"My head hurts... Everything is a blur. I feel sick" he managed to spit it out, then supported his head with the car's window and stared out in stupor.

"Uhmm... Okay Yong Soo. Just relax a little. We will wake you up when we arrive, okay?" Elizaveta said, the turned to Vlad. "See what have you done!" This time she whispered.

"It wasn't my fault!" whispered back the Romanian, and concentrated on a road.

Any other time Tereza would enjoy the sudden silence, however she was still in shock from what happened before. Some argument could make her thought wander away from his current problem. She took a glance at Štefan and his flushed face. Wait, flushed? Maybe he had it because of her? She blushed at the thought. Maybe, it's-

"Hey, aren't a little bit hot in here?" interrupted suddenly the silence Štefan, peeking occasionally at her. "Me and Tereza are gonna roast to grill chickens, right Tereza?"

That little piece if shit. So that was the case. Now she was embarrassed. Really really embarrassed. She mistook that red face for something else. But of course Štefan wasn't interested in her! Why did she though that? Is she an idiot? And it was obviously a good thing. She didn't like him THAT way...

"Seems, she doesn't agree" said Vlad smirking back at her. She snapped out from her wondering.

"No, it's true. Could you please roll down some windows, prosím? " she said after she had cleared her throat.

Dmitry obliged, while taking a few glance at them. Then he turned forward just to notice a crossroad and a red traffic lamp.

"Vlad, pedestrian!" he screamed.

"Ce?" he asked back immediately, still looking at the back.

"Look the road you shiban idiot!" This time Vlad turned around just to see a pedestrian in his 8 meters radius, crossing the road under totally legal circumstances.

"Rahat!" shouted the Romanian, and pull the steering wheel. They went in to the other lane, earning a 'few' honks from the other car. "Wow! That was close" muttered Vlad.

"Why didn't you hit that francos jaywalker?" asked Elizaveta, grimacing. Vlad just rolled his eyes, Dmitry just shot a confused look at her.

"Hey, Big Brother..." asked Nikolai, sounding worries as he looked out of the car window.

"Da, Nikolai?"

"A scary monster is chasing us" Everyone just chuckled.

"Yeah, right..." said delighted Dmitry, staring out of the window. Then he suddenly screamed "Oh, laĭna! There is really someone chasing us! She's really fast and scary. Vlad stomp on that gas pedal, now!"

"Ce? Oh, rahat! You're right! We need to go faster and faster!"

"Mi? She's rohadt fast!" cried out Elizaveta frightened.

"What is happening? I don't understand!" asked Štefan confused, clearly not getting what just happened.

"Look out of the window!" shouted Tereza, then grabbed his face and turned it the way were the platinum blond haired girl was.

"Oh, hovno! She's almost here!"

"Then we will go faster!" said Vlad determined and suddenly pulled away the steering way, to turn off on another road. It was quite busy so Vlad constantly changed between the lanes, pissing off everyone. "Okay, we got ahead of her, right?"

"Yeah, we did it!" supported the statement Dmitry, who sighed from relief. "By the way, how much is our speed? I think we broke the limit."

"Ah, just 90 km/h. It's not a big deal" chuckled the Romanian, back to his normal smiley face.

"Wait, we going with how much? Do you want to kill as? Or worse do you want us to be arrested?" yelled the Czech with wide eyes.

"Haha! Like there would be police!" Elizaveta laughed out loud, tears streaming down her face from joy.

"This isn't Hungary, it's Austria! They have police, unlike you!" rolled his eyes Štefan.

"Oh, come on I'm slowing down. No need to be bitter about it!"

"Hey, when will we arrive, Big Brother? I want to see that opera house!" asked Nikolai suddenly. Everyone's eyes opened from the realization.

"Basszátok meg!" scowled Elizaveta.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for being late, but I am not at home and school came in, and all the things! Please insert here my usual blabber about mistakes and reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **First of all, I got a review saying that the story goes on too much lines. Reviews are here for a reason, so the story will only have 4 line: Gilbert's and Francis' inner battle with Toni chilling on the side, our gang of idiots in Vienna, our crazy girl and her companion and the UsUk back in England. Of course that doesn't mean we forget about the others, but they will join in one line.**

 **Secondly, because Arthur, Elizaveta and Natalia (+ Lovino, but he doesn't count) break the records of vulgarity and swearing, I think I'll rate the story T.**

 **And the explanation part is coming. So I heard Romanians suck at driving, and drive like crazy so I put that element in it. For Hungary. Here no one ever heard of the rule saying out that you should stop at crossroads. We never stop. And then here there is no such a thing like police on the road, or thanks to some miraculous coincidence there is happened to be one, they don't do shit.**

 **Okay, now the translations, mostly based on Google Translate (oh, look that came back!): mlad dama (Bulgarian) = young lady; Co (Czech) = What; gadzhe (Bulgarian) =boyfriend; Mi a franc (Hungarian) = What the fuck; Lassíts (Hungarian) = Slow down;** **Ce a fost asta, frate (Romanian) = What was that, brother; rohadt félőrült (Hungarian) = freaking crazy (literally half-crazy, but we use it for drivers who go too fast); prosím (Czech) = please; Ce (Romanian) = What; shiban (Bulgarian) = fucking; rahat (Romanian) = shit; francos (Hungarian) = milder version of fucking; da (Romanian) = yes;** **laĭna (Bulgarian) = shit; rohadt (Hungarian) = freaking; hovno (Slovak) = shit; basszátok meg (Hungarian) = fuck you!**

 **And that's for today. Actually I'm pretty proud of myself. I can say shit in lot of languages. :)**

 **I hope you liked it, and maybe laughed a little (yes, this was supposed to be funny).**

 **Have a Prussia-like awesome day!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It was him! Could you see him? That's how he looks like" rambled Natalia excitedly, pointing at the long disappeared car, which she ascribed Yong Soo, or who.

"Yes, Natalia. I saw him. His look seemed quite hazy, didn't it?" remarked Matthias, laughing a little. After all, the usually grumpy Belorussian was now jumping from pure excitement. Also, he finally know how this guy looked like. It was a rather fortunate encounter, or he could call it a miracle. This was exactly like that.

"No, he isn't" whispered Natalia and stopped her beaming. "He was just... having a... Forget it!"

"He was having... What? Natalia please tell me" asked Matthias worried, as he studied her expression.

"None of your business!" snapped at him Natalia. Ready for attack Matthias, even positioned herself that way. Matthias just sighed, he wasn't even surprised seeing the girl like this. Even if through the whole journey Natalia had never tried to fight with him.

"Natalia... I would like to ask one question. Just one" he whispered, trying to calm down the enraged Belorussian.

"And what would that be?" growled Natalia, dark expression on her face. It awoke deep fear inside the surrounding people, as well in Matthias.

"Well... Uhm... Look, it this guy sick?" Matthias looked directly into Natalia's eyes, signing that he wasn't afraid of her (even if that wasn't the case). This was probably one of Matthias' worst ideas, without a question.

Natalia's eyes darkened and shone from rage. "I'll murder you! Slowly and painfully, with your own beloved hair. Or Lego. Don't know yet. Maybe both" she rattled, getting unsettlingly closer and closer to him

"Natalia... Please calm down!" He said, somehow his voice getting higher. If he were a child, he would just curl up, and beg for forgiveness. Sadly, his childhood have long ended, so he could say goodbye to those solutions.

The next thing Natalia knew was that the edge of her knife was painted in crimson red. The same color which could be found on Matthias' cheeks in a short line. Oh, shit!

"Oh, dziarmo! Ja prašu prabačennia! Okay?" she said, inching closer to the shocked Dane. He didn't move just stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's fine" he groaned. "I was just shocked, en smule. Don't worry... I can handle a small cut. It's not a big deal. Okay?"

Natalia just looked away hiding her guilt. Feeling like this wasn't familiar to her. Two years ago she wouldn't even take a second glance because of this. She only cared for her beloved Brother. And look at her now, she got a panic attack because she caused a little nothing to Matthias.

These feelings started to appear when she met him. Him was none other than Im Yong Soo in that hellhole. She found the way to feel like a human. And the reason to it.

She felt that Matthias started pushing her the way of their hotel. Any other time she wouldn't let it. She would insist on chasing that car more. However she was close to an attack. Even with her medicine periodically taken, she still had those _states._ It will come soon, and she could only hope Matthias will be able to handle her.

~and now ladies and gentleman a scene change!~

 _"But Brat, there's nothing wrong with me!" she said to the man next to him. Ivan just smiled._

 _"Natalia, it'll be a great place for you. They will help you!"_

 _"But- Siastra! Do you think I have to go?" Katya winced as her little sister addressed her. She forced a smile on her face and turned towards her._

 _"Look, Nat... I'm sorry. We will meet again after a few years" she choked, tears streaming down her face. "Look, you need to know. It's not your fault. Our father... did a lot of indecent things to you. They will make you forget that!"_

 _"But I don't wanna-" she started but Ivan's sweet voice interrupted her._

 _"Natalia~! Would you do it for me~! Pozhaluysta!" With this Natalia was trapped._

 _"Just for you!"_

 _~shifting again to another scene~_

 _When she stepped in that place she already hated it. The walls, the atmosphere the workers and everything. It looked more like a prison then a hospital._

 _That creepy dude in white smiled at her affably, somehow still unsettling. He introduced himself, but Natalia wanted to run. Run away from him._

 _She noticed the strangest thing and the reason for her tenseness. Nobody found her creepy. Nobody was scared from her. They treated her normally. It should have been nice. To be treated like a human. But in Natalia's case it was the opposite. It made her even more paranoid._

 _She hated that psychotherapist the most. He acted like he understood. How wrong he was..._

 _The only thing helped her survive was Ivan. Her dear Big Brother._

 _After a year in that hellhole with no development, a new patient came. He was a boy in his teenage years. Maybe one year younger than her._

 _"Hi my name is Im Yong Soo! I'm for Korea, da-ze!" he greeted everyone with a huge grin on his face. That grin made her annoyed. More than anything in this world._

 _~woop! what is this? isn't it a... scene change?~_

 _Their first conversation happened a week after Yong Soo's arrival. She was eating normally in the cafeteria-kind-of-thing, when he sat down next to her and started eating quietly._

 _"Why are you here?" growled at him Natalia. "To grope me, or what?"_

 _"Oh, please!" he answered. "You might have noticed that I only grope boys. Groping girls would be rude, da-ze!"_

 _"Oh, an groping guys isn't rude, am I right?" she glared at him and his fucking annoying face._

 _"No it's not" he stated and continued to eat. Natalia scowled from confusion, but remained silent. At least in that topic._

 _"That wasn't an answer, zalupa!" she grunted._

 _"Oh, that! No other place." Natalia grimaced again. There were plenty other seats in there._

 _"Liar."_

 _"Well, yes for you, leidi, this seems like that, but y'know they aren't really the fan of me!"_

 _"No wonder why... Listen, zalupa! You're not welcome here either! Now go away!" she leaned closer to add for the intimidating effect._

 _"Haha... Oh, budi! You know, you don't have friends-"_

 _Natalia grimaced the interrupted him: "So you want to be my friend? Forget it!"_

 _Im Yong Soo blinked a few times, processing the information. Then his shoulders started to shake, and not long after he burst out laughing. "Oh, no! But if you want to I don't mind it. I referred with that you're alone. You can't scare me. Oh, and not because you aren't capable of murder. Oh, no! Because we're here in this hellhole!"_

 _Natalia was surprised. Shocked to be more exact. This never happened before._

 _~a huge scene change!~_

 _"Nat, I'm leaving will you come with me?" Im Yong Soo extended one of his arms towards her, waiting for an answer._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I admit I was busy again, and this will continue (and worsen) in April, but I'll try my best to write as much as I can!**

 **What did you think about this chapter? Please tell me! And also insert here my usual blabber about mistakes and reviews!**

 **I know that the last jump was huge, okay... And Im Yong Soo turned out too polite. Well, I'll try better.**

 **We're getting closer to know what's behind Natalia and Yong Soo! We just have to work on Matthias', Francis', Arthur's Gilbert's, Elizaveta's and Antonio's back story... Oh jeez!**

 **Okay,** **based on Google Translate** **: dziarmo (Belorussian) = shit; Ja prašu prabačennia (Belorussian) = I am sorry!; en smule (Danish) = a little; Brat (Belorussian) = Brother; Siastra (Belorussian) = sister; Pozhaluysta (Russian) = please; zalupa (Belorussian) = dickhead; leidi (Korean) = lady; budi (Korean) = please (not to myself: NEVER USE IT AGAIN!).**

 **Have a great Easter!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alfred concentrated on Arthur's face so he could read every kind of emotion from him. Even if doing so, he felt more embarrassed than he ever had been in his life. He just couldn't help on it. Maybe he was the hero, but doing this was creepy. He basically tracked down that boy from internet...

"So, what do you want to know?" the Brit's rusty voice interrupted him in his musing. He sounded impatient, ready to kick out Alfred any time.

"What I need to know!" For the American this seemed the best and coolest answer. Well, let's just say Arthur didn't share his opinion.

"Have you ever heard about privacy?" asked the Englishman with a 'slightly' bored tone.

"Yeah! No one respects privacy more than me!"

"Then why are threatening me for more information about your 'friends' life that's off your beat?" sighed Arthur.

"Because I'll save them from your evil powers!" he answered confidently, and even put on a smug smirk on his face. That's until he sensed some weight on his head, slamming down his face to the table. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You seriously asked this? You can't be this ignorant. Even Matthias is enable to be like that!"

"But-" Alfred started something, but the ring interrupted him. "Sorry, phone!" He turned around, just to see the mentioned person's name tag."Heey, Matthias! Why are you calling?" Oh, no it wasn't transparent that he was into something, oh no!

"Hey! Do I disturb you?" Thank god, Matthias was as oblivious as Alfred, or maybe more.

"Noo! How can I help you?"

"Well, do you remember that guy, I asked you to search for? Y'know Im Yong Soo?"

"Yeah, I do?"

"Can you search for him deeper?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dude that's illegal. And I need something for exchange!"

"Wow, so you don't care if it's illegal, until you get money" intervened Arthur, with an incredibly mocking tone.

"Shut up! So, Matthias yes I'll do it, no worries. Though if they catch me!"

"If they catch you, I'll make sure you never see sun again" said Matthias cheerfully like he had no problems on the earth spending his days under the rainbow, but in spite that he sounded dangerous, and probably he meant something dangerous as well. Like murder.

"Okay! Bye bye!"

"Farvel!"

Alfred sighed and ended the call. "So," he turned to Arthur and his scowl. "I wanted to say-"

"That you are not a hero, am I right?"

"No, not! I am the hero! And I-"

"You just agreed to do illegal things!" interrupted him Arthur yet again.

"It is the intention that matters."

"Oh come on!"

"What? That's the truth!"

"Okay, listen here, Alfred!" Arthur leaned closer, making the American uncomfortable. He changed the volume to almost whisper. "The truth is that you're only her because I didn't want to break the law. The stress is on didn't. So, be a nice boy and let's get down to business."

Alfred gulped and as gently as possible tossed him away. "Fine. I want to know what is this so called business? And then what did this thing do with Gilbert and Matthias."

"Okay, so here's my description and this will tell you everything!" he slid a paper in front of the American, who took his time reading it through with extreme concentration, not to miss details.

"That's sounds ridiculous!" he announced. "I can't believe that it works! And nor could the others!"

"Well, I'm sad to tell you, but you're wrong. Me and Matthias have been friends, okay fine, acquaintances since our childhood. He knows my magic. And Lukas is also-"

"Okay, Matthias is mad just like you, but Gilbert?"

"I'm not mad! And Gilbert came for the service, but I did nothing to him. Jesus that's mistakable" said Arthur with a little bit red face.

"Huh? I can't understand you..." tilted his head Alfred, looking quite cute.

"Are you an idiot? He came here for a spell and I found him a better solution" Arthur sighed. He didn't want to deal with this wanker.

"Oh, and what's the solution?" asked Alfred, completely forgetting about the earlier argument.

"None of your business" groaned Arthur, who realized that all his rambling didn't' make it to the American's mind.

"Huh why wouldn't it be?"

"Please no... Ask him!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" announced Alfred, and Arthur face palmed. Go, please no!

"How you plan to do that?" whimpered the Brit.

"Well of course call him on his phone!" At this point the other blond smashed his face to the table.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! New (short) chapter! I'm sorry, but I fell and my hand is injured so now I'm typing really slow (and it's painful), so I might be late with the next one.**

 **So did you liked it? I hope it was enjoyable. Reviews and corrections are appreciated.**

 **Nothing else to say, so have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, any ideas where are we going?" asked Gilbert his other two companions. "We shouldn't go to Russia, I hate that place..." he exclaimed.

"Don't worry we won't" answered Francis. "But it would be a nice change from the sunny France. But we don't have VISA. How about some Nordic nation?"

"Sorry, amigo, but I'm not suited for cold places. But I bear the less cold ones. Like Germany and Poland."

"No!" screamed the albino, pushing himself to the front. "We can't go to Germany!"

"Why?" asked Francis raising an eyebrow. "You can speak German."

"Of course I can speak German. I'm German" he hissed. "That's why we can't go to Germany!"

"Fine... How about Austria?" suggested the Spaniard smiling as ever. Gilbert's face twisted in horror and was ready to throw up.

"Well, it sounds fantastic!" confirmed Francis, grinning. "To Vienna! We could just avoid Switzerland, and head to it. Oh... I love that country so much. It's a great place. Not as great as France though."

"Yeah, it's a nice place. I've always wanted to visit it, and now I have the opportunity. And next time I will bring Lovi!" chirped Antonio.

"Then it's decided, we'll go to Vienna! Right Gilbert?" Francis looked at the back just to see a collapsed figure, who was probably in the middle of regretting his decision of joining the two other Europeans. "Gilbert?"

"I think we should take that as a yes" offered Antonio. At this point Gilbert added 'totally unable to read the atmosphere' trait to The Spaniard's characteristics. And also the albino lost his will to argue over it.

"Ohnononon! I love Vienna! I remember when I went there with Lucille" Francis smiled at thought.

"Who's Lucille?" asked Gilbert from curiosity, collecting himself from the earlier shock.

"Oh, his step-sister. Though their relationship isn't too sibling like!" answered instead of him the brunette.

"Oh non! I just appreciate her beauty. She is beautiful. Oh non! The beautiful can't describe her. I would prefer to use belle! French makes everything more elegant!"

"So, you have a crush on your sister?" asked the German furrowing his eyebrows.

"Non! I don't!" growled the Frenchman with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I still love my past girlfriend!"

"Huh? What?" Now Gilbert was confused. Well, Francis was in love with his ex? Who was she? And why did Gilbert care about this?

As the albino sank into his thoughts, the car fell in silence. Seemed no one wanted to continue the topic anymore.

~scene changes came back, just to annoy the shit out of everyone~

"This is stupid you can't call Gilbert! I have his phone!" shouted the Brit angrily chasing the American in his house.

"Wait!" stopped the American suddenly. "So you have his phone! That means you murdered him!" he announced.

"No I did not!"

"Then what have you done with him?" asked Alfred, still scanning around the room for any signs, god sent him.

"Well, it's not your-"

"Business. I got that already" pouted Alfred. "But can't you make an exception for me? Please!" He turned around ready for doing the mostly humiliating thing he had ever done. Beg. "Come'n! Please! Y'know Gilbert is such a great friend of mine! How would you feel if your BFF suddenly disappeared!"

"Well," reddened Arthur "I would just wait and sit here. Like I do now!" he said with a shaking, faint voice.

"With Gilbert?" asked Alfred immediately, not even trying to read Arthur's mood.

"No-o-o! Why would you ever think that! I only met him a few days ago!" Arthur answered, his face now flustered.

"Oh... Good to know. So that means you could have done a really bad thing to him!"

"How you drew that conclusion!"

"Well, if you don't know him, that means you don't feel any guilt-"

"Stop. That. Now!" growled Arthur interrupting him.

"I'll call the police!" announced the younger one while taking out his phone.

"No you won't!" jumped on him Arthur.

"Why wouldn't I?" shot back Alfred, being immediately tackled down by the Brit.

~yep. I know it's annoying~

"Nia!" shouted out Natalia, lying on her hotel room bed. She somewhat calmed down when a wet towel was placed on her head. For Matthias it was unknown why she was whimpering like that, but he was sure that those were the memories made her suffer and broken. He better inform Ivan about this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guess who's back, back again? No not Shady, me. With a new chapter, yay! So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Reviews and corrections are appreciated greatly.**

 **So, sorry for being late, I'm really busy in April, but I worked hard on this chapter.**

 **I think the UsUk line is developing (finally) and my dear Monaco got mentioned (finally). I have an idea about what will happen, but it isn't organized at all, so that's why this whole thing is a mess. I apologize for that.**

 **Translations: non (French) = no; amigo (Spanish) = friend; belle (French) = beautiful; nia (Belorussian) = no.**

 **Have a country like awesome day!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _She always loved her dear big brother, Ivan._

 _Ivan, her dear big brother, always took care of her injuries after their father drunk too much. Ivan, her dear big brother even patched her up when he was in no moving state either. Ivan, her dear big brother, always helped her and tried to protect her from being dragged to that room. The room, where father forced her things she didn't want to do. Unlike her big sister Katya, Ivan, her dear big brother, stood up for her._

 _The only one cared for her was her dear big brother, Ivan. So she loved him. She loved him so much that it can't be expressed by this tiny World's limited opportunities. But she wanted to prove it so badly. To him. To herself. To the world._

 _When their father died Natalia hadn't shed a single drop of tear. Nor did anyone participating on his funeral. The whole ceremony was a cheap, lazy one, because of the lack of money and interest._

 _Katya, being already an adult, became her siblings guardian. Even if her salary was too little to actually do something with it, but Natalia was grateful. She wasn't send to an orphanage, where she would have been separated from her dear Big Brother._

 _After their father death Natalia still obsessed over Ivan. First it wasn't a problem for him. But then he started to back away. He locked her out of the room they shared. He begged for Natalia not coming near him._

 _Not if all those would stop Natalia, but it hurt her feelings. To see the only person showing her care, began to avoid her. He still showed concern for her in form of wanting to send her a place where she can get professional help._

 _~Who doesn't love KorBela? Okay, a lot of people, but whatever~_

 _"So, what's your story?" asked Yong Soo, his face obviously showed boredom. They were sitting in the corridor, waiting for a talk with the counselor. Then the psychotherapist. And a lot of others. They weren't supposed to talk, but next to the screams no one heard them anyways._

 _"Why would I tell you?" scowled Natalia, forced to sit next to him. "I won't tell someone my_ _čortaŭ_ _story who I just met a few weeks ago!"_

 _Yong Soo just looked at her an sighed: "Forget it. It was a stupid question anyways."_

 _Natalia didn't answer. She was eavesdropping the conservation between to ghosts. She already met them. Romulus an old men on his early 60s, and the other one who looked like Legolas. She immediately took a liking on the blond one, but not on Romulus._

 _"Shut up" muttered Yong Soo next to him._

 _"I haven't talked to you, what's your problem?" she growled._

 _"Not you!" shot back the Korean._

 _"Then?" she raised a brow._

 _"None of your business!"_

 _Natalia was about to respond something, but their conversation was interrupted by a girl rushing towards them._

 _"Oh, here you are!" she said, smiling. She has short blond her, slightly curly held back with a ribbon. She wore a simple dress, which hide her busty body. From her green eyes to her voice, everything radiated a 'reliable' aura._

 _"Hello yang Emma!" greeted her Yong Soo, immediately nicer to her than to the Belorussian. "So what are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, seems that after the course we can finally diagnose you!" she said smiling. Emma was the assigned nurse for their section. She had to be reliable because they were the most problematic section from all of them. Okay, not problematic, but still a bad one to deal with._

 _Their section was the place where those got who hadn't been diagnosed yet. Or those whose tendencies were unsure. Or how serious was it._

 _"That's great!" murmured Yong Soo, not too happy for the great news. Emma just smiled and hurried away._

 _The Korean looked at Natalia, who wasn't fond of the idea either. After staring at her a while, something began to dawn on him. "Hey, you're here for a year already, aren't you?"_

 _Natalia just looked at him with a grimace. "Why should I tell you?"_

 _"Because it's better if you tell me, than if I ask yang Emma" he responded, pretty witty (yes dirty as well), Natalia had to admit._

 _"Yes, I am. But before you ask 'How come?', I tell you 'It's none of your business!" She glared at him._

 _"Fine no need to" he said casually, like he would have accepted it. Of course, that wasn't the case. "Hei! Yang Emma!" he started but almost instantly a hand was placed on his mouth._

 _"Haven't you heard it?" growled Natalia, releasing a lot of blood lust. "I haven't been diagnosed yet. Got it! My case isn't that simple!"_

 _"Don't you dare do anything with me!" screamed out Yong Soo. However this time somehow on a deeper voice. He snapped Natalia's hands away and shoved her away._

 _"Hey, what's happening here?" asked Emma, hasten back to them._

 _"Nothing" answered Natalia quickly. Emma just nodded again and rushed away._

 _Yong Soo, on the other hand seemed like he was in shock. A complete shock. He looked frightened so much that the_ _Belorussian almost took a pity on him. Almost. She just sat back to her seat, looking to the other way._

 _Meanwhile, the Korean stood up. He glanced around the room, like it was a new environment, even though he had probably been here 10 times already. He winced at every noise he heard, and jumped a little on every movement someone made. He was more than alarmed._

 _Other things that were different was his lack of optimism and confidence. He even seemed to shake a little, signing that he was frightened as well. That made Natalia feel a bit of guilty, but not too much to be disturbed by it._

 _Yong Soo scanned the room, and his eyes laid on the person closest to him. That was when the blond noticed his eyes. They were filled with fear, anger, suspense and blood lust, however despite all those emotions, they were glassy and dead._

 _He took a step closer, and Natalia had to admit she was slightly scared. But fear was a necessary emotion, which even Natalia had._

 _"Ibwa! Eodie babo dongsaeng eun jeoleul eod-eossda nayo?" he asked from Natalia, staring in her eyes, who just blinked._

 _"Što?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, update? Yes I updated. Andit's late, because I was busy. So that's why no updates for a while.**

 **Khm! Back to KorBela! Celebration! Celebration! Celebration. And it finally took the way I planned it'll so I'm happy.**

 **Oh, and I claim I know nothing about mental hospitals and other forms of that. It's something totally random I made up. But hope it isn't that different.**

 **Reviews and correction, advices and others are welcome! Though please don't be to harsh.**

 **Completely according to Google Translate:** **čortaŭ (Belorussiam) = fucking; yang (Korean) = Ms; Hei (Korean) =Hey;** **Što (Belorussian) = What. And the sentence in Korean is something that I won't tell you. Let it be a surprise. And that is completely based on Google Translate. It might be a total gibberish. Sorry, I can't speak Korean.**

 **Have the awesomest day of all time!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Zdravstvuyte, Matthias!" came Ivan's cheerful voice through the phone. The Dane just had to smile hearing him. Even if those weren't the Russian's true feelings, Ivan always helped his mood. "How can I help you?"

"Well, uhmm... How is my cat?" he asked suddenly, not knowing how to start 'your sister collapsed' story.

"Oh, he's feeling great! Daa~? You only called for this?" Oh, god Ivan was so sweet. Insane but sweet.

"No. Your sister felt a little bad" said Matthias.

"How bad exactly?" Ivan's voice started to get deeper and more and more dangerous.

"Well, not too bad. She seems to getting better. And her nightmares died down... She will get better soon, so don't worry!" said Matthias relatively calmly. Any other person would have died from fear already, but Matthias was probably the only person who was one of the few persons who weren't scared from Ivan beside his sisters.

"It's great to hear that!" Ivan got back to his normal tone. "But if anything bad happens, inform me instantly!"

"Yes sir!" responded Matthias jokingly. And kinda knowing that this appealed to Ivan.

"And of course you could tell me the reason of Natalia's collapse?" asked the Russian sweetly.

"Well, me and Natalia discovered that a Mafia group were hiding in the city. They caught us while gaining information from them, and the Don tried to kill us, but it was unsuccessful. 'Cause while running from them, I discovered a secret tunnel. We decided to take a try. Somehow the tunnel ended it up in a desert near the city. We decided to head back there, but the Don sent assassins after us. Natalia used her kickass knife throwing technique so we made them harmless. On the police station the whole Mafia bear down on us. But thanks to my great tactics, we could take them down. Meanwhile Natalia threw a knife towards one of the guys, which actually cut me. She got sick after that." he was telling his idiot fantasies. Ivan always appreciated his idiot stories and laughed at his sick jokes. No wonder why he run to him first when he realized he needed a change.

"Oh sounds nice! Well, I might crash that Mafia group next time, daa!"

"Okay! By the way how are you doing?" asked Matthias.

"Well great! Seems Raivis finally learn some manners!" The Dane could see his smile. "Oh, by the way I got an interesting guest today~!"

"Ah, who?" asked Matthias, slightly disinterested in the topic. Ivan always had strange guests. Meanwhile, he changed the towel on Natalia's head, and sit down next to her.

"Well, the little guy visited me! The Finnish one!" announced the Russian, probably smiling.

"Tino-o?" asked Matthias, completely shocked by the news. He even dropped the towel out of his hands.

"Da! I was really surprised, you know! He was really hostile to me, and said he would make sure that I will be sentenced n the court. And that he doesn't know what I had done to you, but if he found out he would have no mercy" chirped Ivan, incredibly oblivious to the paling Dane on the other end of the phone.

"Tha-at's all? What have you told him?" asked Matthias with a voice constantly getting higher.

"Nothing. Just that you have been here, and we talked about business. He didn't seem to convinced though. Then came the part, where he asked me, if we have talked about anything else. Then he said he'll get the police." Matthias could saw Ivan's never passing smile. He wasn't really bothered by any of the things Tino said to him.

"So, he knows nothing! That's great!" Matthias desperately tried to ease himself from his nervous state, caused by Tino.

"But, I saw him talk to Eduard" added Ivan innocently.

"Lort!" The Dane cried out. "Please tell me Eduard said nothing to him!" he begged. More to God than to the Russian.

"Prosti Matthias, I can't say anything for sure. But if he did, I'll make sure he will be punished, daa!" He probably smiled at this.

"Uh, okay. Thanks tho'! See ya!"

"Anytime, Matthias!"

After Matthias ended the phone call he instantly collapsed on the couch. Okay, he was already sitting, but he sank deeper in it. This can't be happening.

No. No. No. No. No! No! He needed to be away from them. And it can't be changed.

~ sup! scene change!~

 _Matthias sighed as he stared at the door for like 5 minutes. It was time to knock, right? So, he knocked. First really gently, almost impossible to hear it, then slowly harsher and harsher._

 _"Oh, Mr. Densen. It's nice to see you here!" greeted him Toris, Ivan's main secretary._

 _"Hey! Can I see Ivan?" Matthias smiled hopefully._

 _"He has no guests right now, but I'll make it sure, if you don't mind" he said and rushed in the house._

 _Meanwhile Matthias stepped in. He greeted the two other secretaries, Raivis and Eduard. He know Eduard from long ago, so he stopped next to him._

 _"Hei, Eduard! How're you doing?"_

 _"Actually magnificently! I think I have finally found another job!" he said, somehow like he was sparkling._

 _"That's great! Tillykke!" he smiled._

 _"_ _Aitäh! I'm so happy!" Matthias had never seen Eduard this happy._

 _"Oh, by the way why Toris is so happy?"_ _asked the Dane._

 _"Well,_ _härra Ivan's sister came back. Toris is happy because of that" he answered._

 _"Okay, Ivan is free! You can talk to him, Matthias!" came Toris' voice and Matthias waved goodbye as he went in the room._

 _"Great to see you Ivan!"_

 _"You too Matthias! What can I thank your visit?" asked the Russian._

 _Matthias seated himself, so he could face Ivan._

 _"Can I ask you for a favor?"_

 _"Depends, daa?" Ivan smiled sweetly._

 _"Could you watch over my cat?" Matthias said that so unexpectedly, that even the Russian was left speechless. But the silence was short._

 _"Daa! Though why?"_

 _"Well, I didn't want to leave him with the others" came the short answer._

 _"Where are you going? Or are you even going anywhere?"_

 _"Yes, though I don't know yet, but somewhere away. Far away from this place" he admitted, looking up to the sky (which couldn't be seen from there but who cares t makes the whole thing more dramatic, okay!)._

 _Ivan smile even widened, hearing the news. "Then I already got something you can make up the favor with!"_

 _The Dane snapped back to reality. "Really?"_

 _"Yes. I ask you to escort my sister!"_

 _"Huh, what? But where? And who's your sister?"_

 _"Well, I will introduce the two of you!" Ivan stood up._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Back again with a new chapter! Hope you liked it! Reviews, advices and** **corrections are appreciated!**

 **So, I brought back Matthias and Natalia, exploring more about Matthias' past. Ivan is going to have an important role, but not more. If you have any questions about who is who, please ask it.**

 **And sorry if the story is super random, changing the whole thing, but I really try my best.**

 **Oh by the way, if anyone wonders why Russia and Denmark are friends here, it's because they actually have a great history together. Plus in the anime Denmark is maybe the only one who isn't afraid of Russia, next to America. And I think they would actually get along. (Oh, by the way I hope I got Russia well).**

 **Based on Google Translate: Zdravstvuyte (Russian) = Hello (by the way what's wrong with you?); da (Russian) = yes; lort (Danish) = shit; prosti (Russian) = sorry; tillykke (Danish) = congratualions;** **Aitäh** **(Estonian) = Thanks!; härra (Estonian) = Mr (I'm not sure if used this one right).**

 **Thanks for reading (or Aitäh!) and have an awesomely awesome day!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Matthias stared at the girl in front of him. Ivan's little sis. Yes, he could undeniably see that. Platinum blond hair, blue eyes and a look that kills. They were definitely related._

 _If he wasn't gay, he would be definitely attracted to her. After all, she was beautiful, without a doubt. But her glare probably scared away every potential lovers. She also seemed to be a girl with a huge will, sending everyone to hell directly, who gets in her way._

 _"Matthias meet my mladshaya sestra, Natalia" Ivan pulled him closer to the girl, not considering both of their unpleasantness._

 _"Hi! My name is Matthias Densen, it's nice to meet you!" he said awkwardly, attempting to leave a good impression on her. But he wasn't too, if he was successful._

 _"Natalia Arlovskaya" she muttered coldly, still glaring at him passionately._

 _"Oh, and why do you have a different surname?" asked the Dane, forgetting about how the atmosphere was, and jumping on another topic._

 _"It's complicated" answered him Ivan after a few minutes silence. "She might tell you once."_

 _"I don't think so" added Natalia, still not relaxing her mimicking muscles._

 _"Hm. Okay" responded Matthias, not getting the unfriendliness at all._

 _"So Matthias, do you think you can escort Natalia?" At this sentence Natalia jerked up, staring at her brother shocked._

 _"I don't think I need a fucking babysitter!" snapped the girl._

 _"Well, I do think" smiled Ivan, mouth twitching in to something dangerous._

 _"But I don't."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"If you don't care he doesn't have to come."_

 _"But he will go."_

 _"No he won't!"_

 _"Yes, he will."_

 _"I can take care of myself, there is no need for him."_

 _At this point Matthias just looked from one to the other, trying not to lose the track. Both of them got angrier and angrier in each minute leaving an uneasy atmosphere in the room._

 _"You're sick. He'll go with you, and that's final" cracked out the Russian, the overall feeling that came off was more frightening than before._

 _"Ugh... Fine. But I hope he has other advantages than babysitting."_

 _And with that it was settled. The next day they sit on a plane, and headed towards Sweden. Then Denmark. Then different parts of Germany._

 _Meanwhile Matthias never asked about that sickness. Nor why she was searching this guy. He knew nothing, he just did what he could._

 _~Ok, now that was some stuff~_

"Because of this guy we had to delay all our programs" grumbled Dmitry, looking at the unconscious Yong Soo.

"Don't be so mean to him, Dmitry!" tried to scold him Nikolai, but the only thing he accomplished is Vlad and Elizaveta melting in the corner from cuteness.

"I'm sad to say this, but seems the child is more mature than you, Dmitry!" rolled her eyes Tereza.

"So you say I am wrong?" raised his brow the Bulgarian.

"Yes!"

"No, she actually agrees with you!" smiled Štefan at her. She just blushed a little, and looked at the other direction.

"No, I'm not!"

"Okay, I got it but leave poor Yong Soo alone" looked at them Elizaveta, sighing.

"But why he passed out?" asked Vlad.

"Well, he has a mental sickness, but I don't know what is it."

"So, you and Roderich agreed to offer him accommodation, even if he's crazy?" raised her brow Tereza. "Are you stupid?"

"He takes meds. So, we don't have a problem there."

"Fine. But how did he get here in the first place?" questioned Štefan, playing with Nikolai.

"He came here to study. Even if he spent a lot of time in a mental hospital, he's very intelligent. He earned a lot of scholarship. He had been to lots of places around Europe, but never settled down, moved away after 1 or 2 month. Who knows why..."

"Because he's crazy" snapped Štefan.

"No, he isn't!" pouted Nikolai, who was currently sitting on Štefan's lap.

"Well, I don't think so. That guy has a supernatural aura around him" stated Vlad.

"Supernatural aura?" asked Tereza grimacing. She was clearly not convinced. "It's called craziness. You should see a doctor as well."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth! There is no proof that magic exists, and the whole idea is ridiculous!" she retorted.

"Tereza stop!" Štefan tried his best to calm the Czech down, but it wasn't too successful.

"Well, it worked before!"

"Oh, come on! Don't lie to me!"

"Vlad stop!" the voice came from Dmitry.

"Nuh-uh! It really worked! Ask Elizaveta!"

"Don't even dare to-" started the Hungarian, but her sentence was cut off by a groan from the lying Korean.

"Okay, let's go out of the room, careful not to wake him up" whispered Dmitry, and all of them stalked out of the room.

"Oh, by the way Liz. I want to talk to you" turned Vlad towards her. "Privately."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, missed them? Probably not, but who cares. Here comes the part where I beg you to leave reviews and other stuff. S** **o please?**

 **I'll be away for 3 days, but after that I'll come back and try to update! And I wanted to update before going away, so that's why this chapter is short.**

 **Also, I tried to explain here why Den and Belarus is travelling together. And some of Yong Soo's past. And I plan a bigger role for Alfred and the magic. Hope it works out.**

 **See you soon and have an awesome day!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizaveta sighed, then she seated herself in the library. It was one of the rooms she found completely useless in Roderich's house. No, she liked reading, it wasn't that. The problem was that she couldn't see why would it need an own room. Where she came from, it wasn't... Okay, let's leave this whole where she came from thing. It was the past. And she was trying to forget about that.

The door swung behind her, Vlad stepping in. He glanced around, mapping the room, measuring every inch. Then he released a 'ch' noise, and made himself comfortable on a chair next to her.

"Why would someone need al naibii library in your house! Bogat firfizon!" he grumbled, eyebrows furrowing. He was envious and disdainful in the same time. Elizaveta smiled inside a little. She had the same reaction, when she first faced how fucking rich Roderich was.

"Ask Roderich és az ő kibaszottul gazdag szüleit" she answered, looking away. And she supposed to get used to it. Being filthy rich and acting all fancy. Disgusting, though she wasn't an alien to pretending things. She had a nice share of that attitude back in Hungary. And again she was married to Roderich for 2 years already.

"Ah, no... I'm not interested that much" Vlad scowled. "And I'm not here to talk how much money your husband has. I'm here to talk about Gilbert."

She gasped a little, but she instantly hid it. She shouldn't be surprised at this. Who else Vlad would want to talk about? Except that cutie pie little brother of his. "Yes?"

"I can't understand you" he announced. His red eyes stared in her green ones, searching for signs. She didn't know what kind of signs, tho'.

"Not if you ever could" she responded, accompanying it with a sigh. "Look. Be more specific."

"Well, I made sure to erase one of your worst traits. Because it blocked your way for happiness. You have to remember it, after all you forced me to do it" he said, to remind her, he hadn't done it because he wanted it. Then he looked away, grimaced and continued it. "When I did it seemed to work. But when I check you again 5 years later you're still unhappy. I don't want to see my struggles go wasted. So spill!"

"Not if I would ever share this with you. I'm completely happy with my current life" she snapped at him, reddening a little.

"Oh, dirty little liar" he said. Vlad may seem like someone who can't take anything seriously, but honestly Elizaveta had to admit, he wasn't like that at all. He knew his responsibilities, and even if they hated each other Vlad cared about her. Maybe just as squint but who cares. She didn't need more.

"Not this time! Why would you think I'm unhappy?" shot him down Elizaveta. "Because, as far as I know you can't sense feelings. There's no such a magic."

"You're right. There is no such a magic. Just because I'm a magician, doesn't mean I fail to be a human" he sighed. "Elizaveta... You order me here just to help you find Gilbert. But you know I can't."

"Yes, you fucking can! Why do you think I let you stay here? Because I'll mutter out a way of you!" she growled.

"How obsessed you got suddenly!" Vlad jumped out of the chair. "Don't worry tho'. I'll get you spill. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not!"

~scene change!~

"So, you don't believe in magic, Tereza?" asked the Bulgarian awkwardly, sitting next to the two other Slavs. They were in the living room, waiting for Vlad and Elizaveta's return. Nikolai stayed back with Yong Soo, insisting to take care of the injured one. Though Dmitry wasn't sure that the Korean should be called injured.

"Why would I?" asked the Czech. She was rhythmically moving her feet from annoyance. She couldn't calm down after the argument she had with the Romanian.

"You will understand once" sighed Dmitry. He thought that first as well, but now he was completely convinced magic was real. All thanks to Vlad.

"Okay, don't act on you being older!" she glared at him, face reddening from anger. Štefan placed a hand on her shoulder, but Tereza brushed it off.

"I don't say you're it cause you're younger than me. It's just that you, haven't seen magic" responded the Bulgarian. He was reluctant to start this argument, but he was already in it.

"Pane Bože! Of course I haven't seen it, because there is no such a thing!" she cried out, like she was in pain. Maybe it was the pain of being stupid people around you, and you're forced to listen them.

"What about God?" asked Štefan, choosing the bad end. But probably from his point of view, it was an end. And it meant a good thing here.

"There's no such a thing!" she face palmed. Then she stood up: "I need to be away from you!" And with that she left the room.

"You made her angry!" mentioned Dmitry calmly.

"I always make her angry. I'm used to it" he said as smoothly or maybe even more than Dmitry.

"Well, she does have a temper" the Bulgarian shrugged. "And you are oblivious. You clearly can't make the comment she expects from you."

"Somebody has to be that kind of person" the Slovak answered. "She is still with me, soo..."

"Wait, she is with you?" jumped up Dmitry, eyes sparkling as he heard that. He inched closer to the other. And like an excited child, look deeply his eyes. "So, I wasn't wrong when I said you are together!"

Štefan took his time to progress what he just heard. After he finally understood it he was shocked, and his face flushed. "It's not like that!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, new chapter! I'm back, and I hope you like it! Please review, critic and correct me or just enjoy this if you can!**

 **So, back with the house hold of the Eastern Block. I don't know why but I kinda imagine Czech a realist. And I heard people there aren't too religious. Also sorry for she being a little bit of a bitch. I just tried to adjust her like I saw in the manga.**

 **Mostly based on Google Translate:** **naibii (Romanian) = fucking; bogat firfizon** **(Romanian) = rich prick; és az ő kibaszottul gazdag szüleit (Hungarian) = and his fucking rich parents;** **P** **ane Bože** **(Czech) = Oh my gosh!. That's all!**

 **I also got a review from a lovely guest, CandyMuse:**

 **I dunno if the story is too fast, I honestly thought it was too slow, but if you feel it's rushed then I guess I'll slow it down. 1 Nobody hates rushed stories more than me. 2 I want to write less like an amateur, and seem like more of a professional. Of course that's far far (far far far far far far far far far far) away, but I still don't want to be categorized as a bad writer.**

 **Same with the detailed one. I didn't know how you meant that, but I tried my best here. I hope it's better now.**

 **The dialogues... Well, I speak like that (but with more mistakes :)), I'm not a native speaker though. And I don't know much native speakers, but everyone around me actually speaks like that.**

 **And lastly NedDen. I like that pairing but I already promised DenNor, so I won't change that.**

 **And I really appreciate critics. Even though they make me feel bad, I accept them and try to work on the mistakes.**

 **Have a good day my fellow readers!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tereza sat down in her room annoyed and frustrated from the argument before. What the hell! Since when she became a prisoner in a house full of lunatics? And since when was Štefan, the closest person to her, was one of the lunatics too?

Oh, god. Maybe she should go to the rational Ludwig, who will probably agree with her. Yes, she should. But then again Ludwig went to the police with Roderich. Oh great!

Maybe she should check for films in the house. Some DVDs. But knowing Elizaveta and Roderich's taste in movies, she will only find operas, cheap comedies and the worst of all surreal short films. Oh, god no!

But she could still give it a try. Maybe she will find something worthwhile to watch. Fortunately, she could slip to the living room without meeting any of the lunatics. There she stepped to the shelf full of DVDs, and started browsing.

She wasn't wrong about the movies' types. Mostly operas, horrible comedies and gh... surreal shorts. But to her surprise she found a good set of comedies like Ace Ventura or Hangover. She smiled a little, however she decided she needs something else this time. Because she exactly felt like she was in a movie like that.

Ah, there was something else there! Bathory. It was about the (in)famous mad Hungarian woman, who bathed in beautiful young maidens' blood to become younger. She heard it wasn't a bad movie a great gothic thriller. She will definitely give a try.

She pulled down the DVD (and grimaced a little seeing this out dated technology, not even considering cassettes). She went to the TV, turned it on and spent like 5 minutes to figure out how to put in the DVD.

"Need help?" asked Štefan, leaning above her. She flushed, but quckly hid her face.

"No. You aren't the best with electric stuff" she grumbled.

"Oh, come on! Why you had to say that!" he cried out. "I know you're better with this, but maybe I can help!"

"I already managed to start it" she noted, it backing away to the couch. "Care to join" she asked. Štefan nodded and bounced next to her.

"Oh, how cute" chuckled Dmitry from the door, and pulled Nikolai away from the movie, which was not meant for kids.

 _~so after random bonding scene, shall come a scene change~_

Gilbert leaned to the window and sighed. "Guys, you know we can still change our destination from Vienna to something else."

"Gilbert, it's already decided" announced Francis. "Don't try to change it, okay?"

"Fine" grunted Gilbert. "By the way... Do you want me to drive?" he asked glancing at the yawning Frenchman behind the wheel.

"No, why?" He raised a brow.

"Because you're tired. And because you can't drive."

"What NON!" Francis turned his head quickly to face Gilbert, an offended expression on his face. With this movement the car made an S band, in the other lane. "I'm a perfect driver can't you see?"

"You ask me if I can't see the truck coming in our way, soon crashing with us?" Gilbert questioned him, with a pale face. He clung to the safety belt.

"Merde!" cried out Francis and pulled the wheel, so they ended up in their own lane. "See, I can drive perfectly!" he said ignoring the sound of horns in the 'distance'.

"What? You drive horribly. And at least you could keep the speed limit!" he responded.

"It's fine, no one actually keep that" Francis chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toni, who just woke up from his nap, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Ahh, I'm so tired."

"You just slept for hours" noted Francis.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired" repeated himself Antonio, and flashed a smile at his companions and remained smiling after it.

"I was telling Francis to stop driving" informed him Gilbert.

"Okay! I will drive!" offered Antonio.

"Non! Gilbert said I drive horribly, which isn't true, but if it was even then I'm nothing compared to you!"

"Why, I drive well" claimed Antonio. "Just give me a chance."

"Absolutely no!"

"Gilbert?" he glanced at the German hopefully, who just nodded signing that he agrees. "That's then!" chirped the Spaniard. "There is a petrol station there, Francis."

"Non!" Francis stated, staying on the road and passing by the station.

"Oh, come on! Then the next one!"

"Non!" shook his head stubbornly the Frenchman.

"Francis." Suddenly Antonio's voice grew cold and commending, so his face. The whole car's temperature dropped with 5 C°, creeping Francis out. "We will stop at the next one, no matter what cost, got it?"

"O-oui."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt this was a good end for it :).**

 **If you want to correct me, or tell me what should be different you're welcomed, so please?**

 **The taste of Roderich is opera, cause I have no idea what do Austrians watch. And for Hungary... There's only three kind of movies usually made here. Comedies laughing about how we're suck, surreal short films (called művész film here) and documentary films.**

 **Bathory is a film made 2008. It is about Báthory Erzsébet, and it was directed by a Slovak man. I haven't seen it, but I heard it's not that bad.**

 **Spain is creepy, because that's stated about him in the kitawiki and in the April Fools episode.**

 **According to Google Translate: merde (French) = shit.**

 **Okay, that's all and stay tuned for the next chapter, by the reason of something will happen hopefully.**

 **Have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"There's the next" pointed Gilbert at the petrol station coming their way. Francis groaned from annoyance.

He changed lanes, then turned off to the station. Oh, god he was shivering isn't he? He really really hoped something will save him from Antonio's horrible driving. Okay, that's not the actual truth (no Antonio was still a horrible driver). The Spaniard drove better than him, however Francis liked to be the one who makes the decisions. Because this whole trip centered around him and his problems with Lucille, which he intended to solve. And it couldn't be solved if he was in a constant fear from Antonio and Gilbert ruining his plan.

"Here we are" grumbled the Frenchman. "And I can't believe, that you're in this Gil."

"Well, you can't blame the awesome me, now can you? It would be much more better if you would let me (the awesomest person alive) drive, but seems you simply can't do that. So we stuck with the still-awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me Antonio" exclaimed the German, flashing a cocky smile it Francis.

Antonio sent a grin towards Francis, who uncharacteristically grimaced. Then he got out of the car, every movement slowed down to minimum.

"Come'n Francis you aren't a 80-year-old, hurry up!" nagged him Gilbert. Francis scowled (uncharacteristically again).

"Excuse me, but we don't hurry anywhere aren't we? Vienna can wait for us. And you insisted to slow down on the road, so-" teased the Frenchman, now his mouth curled in a smirk.

"Oh, fuck you!" was simply the annoyed German's answer. Seems he wasn't the fan of loosing.

"Guys stop it! I want to drive!" hurried him Antonio (this time). Francis sighed and (finally) got out of the car. "If we are here I will go and use the toilet."

"Hurry!" shouted after him his other two companion. Francis waved back signing he understood it. But that didn't mean he intended to do that. He needed to clear his mind, anyway.

So, he headed to the toilets, where was a enough long queue, not hurrying anywhere. He was polite and even let a guy before him.

By the way... That guy was familiar. Yeah. Definitely. But there's no way he could ever forget someone who had violet eyes. And was not Ivan. Because he was just half as tall as Ivan. And instead of platinum blond hair he had... normal blond hair. And he was so much different from Ivan.

But cute though. Incredibly cute. Maybe he should ask... No, Francis not now! Maybe after Vienna. But probably you'll never meet again so why do you even considered that possibility... You should control yourself, damn it! Jesus now he sounds like Lovino...

"Oh, hello Francis!" greeted the short man, and Francis just froze down. So he knew this man. Oh, shit... Oh, shit! What should he do now? Who is this person. Maybe one of his cousins? No, definitely not. Just look at him! There's no fucking way they are related. That was a horrible guess.

Maybe some ex-partner? Oh, no! He remembered everyone of them (contrary to the popular belief he had a healthy amount of one-nightstands, no more) and he's sure about that this guy was not one of them. Not even if he changed appearance! No way in hell would that be possible!

"Bonjour!" he greeted back. "Uhmm..."

"Tino" chuckled the blond and smiled at him. Oh, Tino! Now he... still can't remember. Shit, he is the worst! The guy noticed this and smiled. With a 'it's fine' smile. No, it didn't made Francis feel less horrible.

"Pardon" he whispered it ashamed.

"Hehehe! It's fine. Y'know I'm Matthias' friend!" he said, with a hopeful and a little bit sorrowful smile on his face. Hurray Tino! Now Francis felt even worse.

"Yeah, I know! Sorry but I only talked to Matthias and Berwald. I'm surprised that you recognized me!"

"Well it's not hard" he muttered something like that, but Francis didn't asked about it. So they just stood in the line in silence, with a situation getting painfully embarrassing.

But Francis had no idea what could he do with this situation. It was enough that he made a monkey of himself by not recognizing this poor soul, he shouldn't surpass it more.

Wait... What are they doing here? France? Like how the hell they ended up here? There's literally no reason for them to be here! They should visit some Scandinavian or Nordic country, not France. Okay, actually he completely understood why they visited France. It was Heaven itself, glory on the Earth! Everyone wants to see that! It wasn't even a question.

However Francis still couldn't place them here. Berwald was a person who organized every little detail, so there's no way in hell they would end up here. Here, in a petrol station were nothing could be found.

On the other hand, he could ask himself that why was he there. (If we don't consider the option that he was forced here). He looked like the last person who ever came near to this kind of places. Of course, it wasn't the truth, but wasn't far from it. Although willingly he would never end up in such place, he wasn't that snobbish like he was portrayed by his friends. He didn't mind these places. He just preferred staying away from them.

Probably Tino had a similar train of ideas, because he turned towards Francis and asked: "By the way, what're you doing here?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to put this in two parts. And yes you can guess what will happen. But whatever I hope it's still enjoyable. I know this whole thing is a mess but yet again I hope it's enjoyable.**

 **Please review, and others. I looked up some advices and tried to make a use of them here. It hopefully helped. Oh. and I know France is OOC. I know.**

 **Have the awesomest day you ever had! Or just look at Denmark.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Well, we are heading to Vienna" said Francis glancing at the Finnish next to him, who just nodded.

"It's beautiful" he agreed.

"And what about you?" Francis asked back, glancing away to the queue before them. Fortunately it wasn't long anymore.

"Trying to find someone, who could take us to Germany" Tino answered. He might glanced at Francis hopefully, but he didn't really want to know it for sure.

"Well, we go to Vienna" the Frenchman answered tensely. The last thing he needed was another bunch of people in his car. Or little truck.

"We could use that too" responded Tino, referring what he wanted. Meanwhile they got ahead with a few inch.

"Really?" asked Francis trying to keep back the conversation, which rushed with high way speed into the precipice, or something like that. And obviously that was Tino joining them.

"Yeah... And I wouldn't mind if you would be that nice" Tino continued on, desperate enough to become pushy.

An additional information about Francis that he is unable to say no. Especially to cute violet eyed Fins.

He nodded and Tino excitedly smiled back.

~changing scenes~

 _Tino remembered exactly that day. Lukas invited him over, and Tino having nothing else to do said yes. He was missing the two Scandinavian anyways._

 _He should have been suspicious, because Lukas was the one who invited him not Matthias, who usually did. But of course, this thought avoided his mind, instead of crossing it. He happily headed to their house._

 _Any other time, Tino would step in to the delicious scent of Matthias tasty butter cookies. Or anything else what the Dane cooked. But this time this was missing. Also, when Tino arrived to the kitchen, he expected Matthias being busy with cooking, Lukas setting the table and an angry Emil sitting on the chair. However he only found a shocked Lukas collapsed on the chair._

 _"Hello Lukas!" greeted him Tino. Lukas winced and looked up. He wagged and went back to mindlessly staring in front of him. To any other person it would seem like Lukas felt a tiny bit under the weather, but Tino knew that the reason behind this was everything but tiny. "What's the problem? Where's Matthias?"_

 _Lukas just shrugged as an answer. Tino sighed. He wasn't the mood for this. But Lukas was his friend._

 _"Lukas I asked something!" growled Tino impatiently._

 _"Look around." Even his voice was more melancholic than usual. Definitely a bad sign._

 _Tino did what he was asked for. The house felt empty, missing the cozy feeling Tino always felt there. Then he noticed that the emptiness could also be the result of the absence of a few things._

 _"What happened? You had a fight?"_

 _"I wish." Lukas was never a man of many words, but today he was more laconic than any other day._

 _"Then?"_

 _"I arrived home, and he wasn't here." That was all? Matthias had work. Yeah maybe he mostly worked at home, it wasn1t unusual for him to go somewhere. Business meetings for example. Lukas knew this._

 _"And?" he asked, staring at the Norwegian. "He will be back."_

 _"No he won't. His stuff's missing."_

 _"Maybe he went to some business trip?" Tino noted innocently, but Lukas glared in response._

 _"I would know about that. I'm not that forgetful" he answered._

 _"Okay, then..."_

 _"Tino don't. He left. Though he didn't leave any note, I know he did. Everything what was his is missing. Even his cat." Lukas looked like he was on the verge of death._

 _"Lukas... I'm sure that there's a explanation for this!" Tino hugged Lukas tightly. "I mean he didn't show any sign, right?"_

 _"Actually he did!" mumbled Lukas. "The cat disappeared before this. When he went to Ivan."_

 _Tino gripped Lukas clothes from anger. That explained everything._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone who still reads this. I got a chapter update, and I know it's late and I know it's short, but I was just feeling so unmotivated lately. I hope it was still enjoyable and interesting enough to stay tuned.**

 **Every kind of criticism which helps me to get better is appreciated. It's even more appreciated if they make my improvement valid.**

 **That's for today. Have an awesome day!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

That was all she could do, while sinking deep in the black liquid. She had done this so many times.

First she floats in the freezing cold, desperately trying to find those spots very it's slightly warmer. With those, she gets the memories of her dear big brother or sister, instead the ones with her father. Pleasant ones, instead of cruel ones. When she was younger she felt them much warmer then nowadays, but they still hold up in the freezing cold.

Then comes the tepid part. The memories she spent in that horrible place. Her memories weren't about traumatic events, nor pleasant one. It could be described simply as indifferent.

After that she reached the best part. The part which was warm, cozy and safe. The perfect temperature, just like other felt in their mother's embrace. Here were the memories connected to him. Even the bittersweet parts were amazing and safe.

She wanted to stay here forever and ever. She was desperately wanted to hold herself there. Because then came the part which was less pleasant. The hot one, boiling from passion and determination. It wasn't that unpleasant, but it hurt her, burned her.

Though even that part was necessary. After all waking up after her precious memories with him would hurt too much.

~changing the scene~

 _The first thing she sensed was the music playing in the background. She couldn't identify its genre, but not if she would have cared anyway. She knew this memory._

 _She turned around searching for someone. For him. Who was sitting in the back, legs pulled to his chest, with his arms resting on his knees. Natalia wasn't sure anymore who he was after the last incident._

 _But she needed to talk with him, so she headed towards him. She didn't care about Yong Soo's glare burning into her skin. Maybe she should. Or that was at least what her inner self told her._

 _"Hey!" she frowned. "I need to talk to you." She narrowed her eyes, and thought about the people staring at them. She couldn't decide which option attracts more attention to them. Private talk or talking in front of everyone. Well, one thing for sure: if the same thing happens like the last time she would prefer not to be seen. "Privately" she added._

 _Yong Soo sighed, clearly not happy for this. But he got up nonetheless and followed Natalia to the corridor, while trying to ignore the looks he got. When they got outside, he leaned to the wall._

 _"So what do you want?" he asked, voice almost hostile. Natalia stepped next to him._

 _"I want to know about it" she said, looking at him._

 _"About what?" His voice was phlegmatic, which was a side of him Natalia haven't met yet. And it was quite annoying, but made a bit more easy for Natalia to relate him._

 _"Yesterday." She was never a talkative person, however now that Yong Soo acted like a moody teenager who wasn't willing to talk, she became more laconic._

 _"Yesterday what? A lot of thing happened yesterday, after all" he said calmly, but the Belorussian was sure he was trying to piss her off. It worked._

 _"The accident." Yong Soo glared at her._

 _"Dunno what are you talking about" he said, looking away. Oh god, he was so annoying._

 _"You know it" claimed Natalia. She won't back away. It already sparked her interest, and if he made up her mind no one could stop her determination._

 _"No I'm not." Oh, so they going to play it that way. Well, it would be impolite to decline the challenge._

 _"Yes you're" she stated. To relieve her annoyance she gripped her skirt. Hopefully not too visibly. That would be that idiot's advantage._

 _"No I'm not" he shot back. Seems she wasn't the only stubborn shit there. But Natalia knew a way to get things going for her way._

 _"Then I'll tell you." She smirked, when irritation flashed in his eyes._

 _"I'm not interested." Not if Natalia would care about that. He was naive to think that._

 _"See those marks on your hands?" she asked._

 _"No" he answered without even glancing at his hands. However Natalia saw him. He clenched his hands._

 _"You hit the wall" she continued._

 _"No way." He looked away, hiding his face and expression._

 _"The scars on your hand" she repeated once again._

 _"What scars?" his tone was filled with slight regret, guilt and fear._

 _"You missed me, so you hit the wall."_

 _"I did not. I wouldn't miss your face. But I wouldn't punch a woman either." Natalia didn't like that he was able to pull off a sentence, which was a defense and a brag in the same time. It showed how much more intelligent he was than he appeared._

 _"Lie."_

 _"I don't lie." What was this answer? Everyone lies. Even if it's a little one, lies slid out of our mouth without even noticing it._

 _"Then what are you doing now?" she asked._

 _"Telling the truth."_

 _"Really?" she raised her brow clearly doubting the Korean._

 _"Really."_

 _"Then who punched me yesterday" she asked, hoping that Korean will finally admit it, and then they can finally deal with the business._

 _"How should I know?" He tilted his head to right, acting like an innocent child. Natalia had to admit he was kind of cute. But there's no time to think about something like that!_

 _"Let's ask Ms. Vogel" she offered. Inside Natalia had hoped she wouldn't have to play out her trump._

 _"You mean yang Tutsia?" The Korean asked back, making sure they were talking about the same person._

 _"Exactly" she told her. Tutsia Vogel was a rather young but incredibly skilled nurse, who was so kind and friendly even Natalia took a liking on her._

 _"Why?" His voice suddenly became a bit less confident. Natalia smirked. It meant that she had things on her advantage._

 _"She saw the whole thing" she informed him, with an unmoving and stoic expression._

 _"You're lying" he announced, not even believing in himself._

 _"No I'm not."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" he questioned, and Natalia knew: she won._

 _"I'm bluntly honest. You should have noticed it now. I'll go for miss Vogel." She turned around, and gripped the handle._

 _"Why do you want to know?" Natalia turned back, facing with the desperate Yong Soo._

 _"Hmm?" Her voice was provocative, no wonder why he sent her a glare._

 _"I asked why do you want to know?" Yong Soo asked again, still glaring at him._

 _If Natalia would be honest with herself, she couldn't answer that question. She should just leave Yong Soo alone. And then Yong Soo would leave her alone too. But somehow she couldn't do that. She wanted to know what happened. And how suddenly Yong Soo shifted to someone else clearly not Yong Soo. It made her actually interested. A thing she hadn't felt in a while._

 _"For my own safety" she told him. Of course that was a lie. Even if she couldn't kick Yong Soo's ass easily, or even if the staff could immediately stop him, she couldn't care._

 _"Bullshit" answered the Korean, to Natalia's annoyance. Because that was the truth, and seemed like the Korean only after a few days acquaintance could read him well enough to know that._

 _"No it's not. Know tell me what the fuck was that" she demanded._

 _"Why would I?" shot back Yong Soo. "I have no reason to tell you." Oh, that stubborn little shit! Is he trying to embarrass Natalia or what?_

 _"You seem to be a curious kind" she leaned closer to him. "So I offer you a deal."_

 _"What deal?" asked Yong Soo instantly. Natalia cursed him under her breath. So know he's interested._

 _"I'll tell you something that weights with your problem" she said, and Yong Soo smirked. Without even saying it out she knew that he agreed._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys. I'm back. I have a writer's block, and I'm really unmotivated. But I want to finish this story so much. We're back with KorBela, y'know 'cause I love them.**

 **Also I know nothing about madhouses or things like this. It might be inaccurate.**

 **Tutsia Vogel = Liechteinstein**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
